Ohana: More Than Meets the Eye
by Erin Primette
Summary: Gantu stopped by at Lilo's house to make amends with Lilo and Stitch. What he got was a chance to bond with their ohana. While bonding with his new ohana, he, Lilo and Stitch make a strange discovery that will put their bond to the test. What could possibly go wrong? Cowritten by SentinelSpockNimoy
1. Chapter 1

_SentinelSpockNimoy and I have been talking about scenarios for Lilo and Stitch, especially about what Gantu could've done to Lilo if he managed to leave Earth successfully with her in his custody. We came up with the theory what the Grand Councilwoman would demand Gantu to ask why he brought Lilo with him. He would then try to explain that he didn't intend to take Lilo, but he couldn't separate her from Stitch without the experiment escaping. Yet, Stitch escaped anyway and Gantu left with Lilo._

 _Then we came up with an idea of Gantu visiting Lilo and Stitch after the first movie. This is where this fanfic comes in._

 _Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney and Chris Sanders._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay._

* * *

The day seemed quiet so far. Lilo and Stitch were listening to Elvis records in the living room. They were interrupted when Pleakley came screaming through the living room chased by Nani. Apparently, he'd been caught wearing her clothes again.

"I told you she catch you, you idiot! Now keep it down, I'm doing evil genius science here," Jumba called down the stairs.

Lilo and Stitch stared at Pleakley for a brief second before returning their glance at each other.

"I guess that makes it the second time Pleakley's done that today," shrugged Lilo.

"He ain't nothin' but a hound dog," Stitch sang along with the record, though the experiment was slightly off key.

"I am _**not**_ a _**dog**_! AAAAHHHH!" Pleakley could be heard from the kitchen.

"Give me that, that's my work uniform!"

There was a shriek of protest before Nani emerged with a triumphant smile holding the shirt, while Pleakley had a garbage bag wrapped around him as he stamped off to his and Jumba's shared room.

"He's lolo," Stitch observed.

Lilo couldn't help but giggle until Stitch suddenly heard heavy footsteps from outside.

"Who that? Bigfoot?" Stitch laughed to himself, until…

"Hey! I heard that, 62—…er, Stitch!" came the familiar booming voice.

Stitch scurried up onto the windowsill and peered out. There was the colossal form of Captain Gantu, his hand still raised to knock on the door. Stitch yelped in surprise.

"Lilo! Gantu here!" exclaimed Stitch.

Gasping in surprise, Lilo jumped to her feet and scrambled to the front door before opening it, glaring at Gantu.

"You can't have Stitch!" yelled Lilo, her arms spread in a protective stance.

"I know. I'm not here for him. Actually, I am, but not to take him. I'm here for both of you, really. I…" he appeared to hesitate for a moment, his eyes flicking toward Jumba and Pleakley's room, then back to them. With a heavy sigh, he continued, "I am here because…well, I wanted to apologize."

Gantu dropped to one knee so his face was now level with them.

"For what?" asked Lilo, folding her arms.

"For almost taking you into outer space, and for all the times I was trying to take 62…Stitch," the captain eyed Stitch next, "and I'm sorry for trying to take you away from your…whatever that word you called this group was."

"Ohana," replied Lilo.

"Yes, that," Gantu nodded.

Stitch looked at Lilo, unsure how to react. Pleakley and Jumba could be heard arguing about who-knew-what, oblivious to the unexpected visitor.

"I could let you visit," said Lilo, "but Nani, Jumba and Pleakley would probably freak out if they see you."

"Pleakley freak at anything," Stitch imitated Pleakley's screaming from earlier, flailing his arms like the one eye often did.

"I know," the captain said, standing back up and slowly turning to go, "I just wanted to tell you."

Gantu started to slowly walk away. Stitch's ears drooped as he watched. He turned to Lilo.

"He sad," the experiment said, "he lost. No ohana."

"Should we cheer him up or something?" asked Lilo.

Stitch nodded vigorously.

"Spirit of aloha," he said.

Even at his slow pace, Gantu's steps were huge as the two ran down the steps in pursuit of the enormous alien.

"Hey!" called Lilo, "where are you going?!"

Gantu stopped abruptly, his head snapping up, suddenly alert. He didn't appear to see them until Stitch plowed face first into the back of his leg.

"Huh? Stitch? Lilo? Are you following me?" asked Gantu.

Again, Stitch nodded.

"Why are you following me?" demanded Gantu.

Lilo gazed deeply into the captain's blue eyes, trying to brush aside the moment when he captured her and Stitch in a net and then placing them in a prison capsule at the back of his ship.

"If you have nowhere else to go," suggested Lilo, "you could be part of our ohana."

Of all the things she could have said, he had not been prepared at all, and his eyes showed it when they widened about twice their normal size.

"You…would want… _ **me**_?" clarified Gantu.

"You could be my…uh, my substitute dad, I guess," insisted Lilo.

Stitch switched glances between Lilo and Gantu, hoping the captain would respond. Gantu sighed again.

"All right, all right, I'll do it, just stop looking at me like that, Stitch."

Stitch grinned. He'd pulled out the sad puppy eyes. He had yet to meet anyone who could resist them.

"There's no way I'd fit through that door, though," admitted Gantu, gesturing to the front door of the house.

"We'll need to set up a room for him," agreed Lilo, glancing at Gantu before focusing her eyes on Stitch, "right, Stitch?"

"Uh-huh," Stitch agree, "unless you want shower every rain."

"Pass," the giant said.

Then Gantu's eye seemed to catch something back at the house.

"Uh, is that Agent Pleakley…in a dress?" paused Gantu.

Stitch facepalmed.

"Oh brother," he groaned.

Gantu shook his head. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad for him.

"I'll be right back," assured Lilo.

Lilo scrambled up the stairs of the front porch and entered the front door.

"Pleakley?" called Lilo, "can I talk to you and Jumba for a minute?"

Jumba was just about to go back up to their room when she called, so instead he grabbed Pleakley and ambled over to the couch, plopping down in his usual place.

"What is it?" Jumba asked lazily.

"Gantu's outside and he apologized for his actions earlier," explained Lilo, "so Stitch and I forgave him and offered to let him join our ohana. Could you help us set up a place for him to live?"

"Wait a minute!" Pleakley jumped up, "you mean _**Gantu**_ is outside? As in _**right**_ outside? As in—?"

"Yes, she means right outside, what do you think she means? Come on, it'll be something to do," beckoned Jumba.

And he dragged the one eyed agent outside to find more building supplies. They were going to need a lot. With Jumba and Pleakley outside, Lilo scurried out of the house and scampered towards Gantu and Stitch. Neither of them noticed her. They were obviously fascinated by a large frog sitting in the road. Suddenly, it gave a loud croak and jumped right at them.

"YAAHH!" the two aliens scrambled backwards, which was rather difficult for Gantu with his size.

"Stupidhead!" Stitch called after the frog.

"You guys ok?" Lilo paused as she stared at Stitch and Gantu in confusion.

"Uhhh…" But they were spared by the sound of Nani coming.

Nani stopped in her tracks once she laid her eyes on Gantu, the same alien that tried to take Lilo from her. Said alien was staring dumbly from her to Lilo and Stitch, and back again. No one was volunteering to explain, and Gantu suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Nani.

"I…I-I just had something to tell them. That's all. You can ask them," explained Gantu.

Stitch was nodding in agreement.

"But," protested Nani, trying to suppress her anger, "I saw you take off with Lilo in that capsule on your ship!"

"He say sorry," Stitch offered, "then he go sad…lost…alone."

As he spoke, he did a very good imitation of Gantu walking down the road earlier.

"Then Lilo make happy! Only Pleakley go lolo," as if it would help, Stitch imitated that too.

"I know," the giant said softly, "and I'm sorry for that. That is what I came here to say."

"Is it ok if he joins our ohana?" pleaded Lilo, gesturing to Gantu.

Stitch leaned on his tree trunk of a leg, ready to whip out the eyes on Nani.

"No one gets left behind," he said.

Nani let out a reluctant sigh.

"Well, I suppose," answered Nani.

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Stitch begged, "he watch Pleakley better than Jumba."

Well that was true. She _**did**_ get nervous about leaving those two to watch the house. And the presence of the giant alien would certainly change any potential burglar's mind.

"All right," nodded Nani, "he can stay."

"Aloha!" Stitch jumped up and down victoriously, chattering either alien or gibberish.

The four of them headed back to the house, where Pleakley was trying to convince Jumba not to squish a spider. Gantu reminded himself that he still couldn't fit inside the house.

"So," Gantu said quietly, "this is ohana."

"Uh-huh," Stitch replied, "you family now."

Instead of going in, Gantu sat down against a tree where he could see into the living room and anyone in there could see him. No way was he going to mess _**this**_ up. He busied himself by pulling out his data pad and reading through some of his old log entries. Curious, Lilo and Stitch stepped towards him and sat down next to him. One large blue eye flicked in their direction.

"Yes?" its owner asked.

"So what are you doing?" asked Lilo.

"Just rereading some of my old logs. The captain has to record the vessel's entire mission, from start to finish, then send it back to Headquarters. The more detailed, the better," explained Gantu.

He held the data pad down where they could see it and showed them pictures from other planets he'd been to.

"Cool!" chirped Lilo.

He nodded.

"I'd love to go back to some of these worlds someday," admitted Gantu.

Lilo made a brief glance at Stitch.

"Have you ever been to other planets, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

Stitch shook his head.

"Only asteroid with Jumba lab," admitted Stitch.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we could go to other planets?" Lilo looked at Gantu's logs again.

There were so many different worlds that were nothing like Earth! She couldn't have imagined them without the pictures. There were some that other crewmen must have taken, because Gantu was in them, usually standing next to something huge just to show how big it was. Stitch leaned over her shoulder, marveling right along with her. Lilo stared into the captain's eyes, waiting for his answer. It was the first time they had ever heard him give a soft laugh.

"You sound like me when I was a child," Gantu mused, "when other children were learning letters and numbers, I was memorizing planets and star systems, black holes and asteroid fields. My first day in the Federation Armada, they said 'Put him on a ship out in space. His head's already out there, why not the rest of him, too?'"

Stitch cocked his head to the side, trying to imagine first a child Gantu, and second, said child's head being out in space without the rest of him. But then, the idea of a headless captain made the experiment feel queasy.

"I did want to be friends with Mertle," admitted Lilo, letting out a sigh, "but she just treats me differently."

That got his attention, and Lilo found a pair of intense blue eyes focused on her.

"Like a 'fishhead'," replied Gantu, "that's what they called me. Space Cadet Fishhead. Also, I heard 'Bigfoot' and 'Gigantu'. Some students I was half their age and they were afraid. Of me."

"Hmmm," muttered Stitch.

Unnoticed by either of them, Stitch scurried up the side of the house to Lilo's room and made a beeline for the bookshelf. He found the one he wanted and scurried back out.

"Ih! Ih! Gantu! Lilo!" called Stitch.

They both turned to see Stitch holding the book open to the page showing the sad, lonesome ugly duckling. Gantu raised a confused eyebrow, but Lilo understood immediately what Stitch was trying to say.

"Oh, I guess Stitch wants to show you something!" chirped Lilo.

"Why is he showing me a picture of a duck?" asked Gantu.

Stitch looked at Lilo as if to say _A little help please?_ Apparently, Gantu's story had reminded him of the Ugly Duckling story.

"That's the Ugly Duckling," clarified Lilo, "he's sad because he's all alone and no one wants him."

Lilo then pointed at the next page.

"But on this page," continued Lilo, "his family hears him crying and they find him, and then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."

Then Gantu got it.

"It's me," he commented, "or you."

He pointed with one large finger at the duckling.

"Everyone is treating him differently. Like me when I was a child. Or you with Mertle," continued Gantu.

Stitch nodded.

"Uh-huh. Now you get it," he said.

Gantu looked at the next page with the duckling and his family, then at Lilo and Stitch, and a small smile appeared.

"Yes, Stitch," he nodded, "I get it now."

Just then, Pleakley and Jumba emerged from the house, the latter carrying a toolbox.

"…I'm just sayin, don't you at least need to know how tall he is?" Pleakley was arguing.

"I use tree," Jumba replied, "see, here's a good one."

Jumba smacked the 'tree', which was actually Gantu's leg.

"Ow!" said alien cried.

Stitch marched up with his hands on his hips in fist and swatted Jumba's arm.

"Bad Jumba!" the experiment scolded, doing his best Angry Nani impression.

"Jumba, do you need to get your eyes checked?!" Gantu scolded Jumba, eyes burning with anger.

"Oh," Pleakley quickly answered, "yes sir, apparently he does. I keep telling him, but does he listen? Nooooooo!"

"Will you knock it off and help me find some wood?" Jumba looked up at Gantu, "a lot of wood?"

Gantu glanced at the jungle behind him. He wasn't willing to risk cutting down these trees to form the wood they needed.

"Perhaps we should contact any construction workers," suggested Gantu.

"How do we explain a you-sized door?" Pleakley asked, "or a you-sized window? Or a—"

"He get it," Stitch interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sure Gantu would come up with something," agreed Lilo.

"Oh yeah," Pleakley rambled on, "and if we all go out somewhere, how do we explain _**him**_? I mean, I can be your aunt, and Jumba can be a fat tourist—?"

"Hey!" Jumba called.

"—and Stitch is your dog, but what does Gantu do?" continued Pleakley.

"Lilo suggested I serve as the father figure," mentioned Gantu.

"I mean how do we explain what you look like?" Pleakley clarified.

"I thought people in this town knew there were aliens living here," Gantu pointed out.

Lilo scratched her head, trying to figure out how the people of Kauai would react if they ever saw Gantu.

"Maybe they think friendly if we ride on him," Stitch suggested, "they think Stitch good when see Stitch with Lilo."

"Are you sure that would work?" asked Gantu as he stashed away his data pad.

"We could try and see what happens," answered Lilo.

"It worked with Jumba," Pleakley said, "I mean once people got past the four eyes thing."

"If they don't notice _**you**_ , with one eye and three legs, _**he**_ shouldn't be a problem," Jumba countered, "see? Two eyes, two arms, two legs, no tail. Just like them."

"Are they always like this?" the captain asked as the two continued their bickering.

"Uh-huh," Stitch nodded, "they lolo."

"I can't remember a time when they got along well," added Lilo.

"I see. And they still manage to live together…how is that?" Gantu looked at the girl and the blue alien questioningly.

Lilo and Stitch switched glances between Jumba and Pleakley, Nani and then Gantu. At this, everyone noticed the older girl's sudden appearance.

"NANI!" they all jumped, Gantu's head disappearing into the leaves of the tree.

"Oh?" paused Nani, "am I bothering you?"

"You just startled us, that's all," replied Lilo.

"I think I poked myself in the eye," the leaves said, "ow."

Gantu raised his hand over his eye and lowered his head to protect himself from leaves and branches.

"We bother Nani?" Stitch asked, slowly walking up to her.

Jumba and Pleakley glared at each other.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Nani.

"We were thinking of finding building materials to help build a place for Gantu," explained Lilo.

"And Stitch was telling Lilo and I about the Ugly Duckling. How he says it sounds very similar to both mine and Lilo's stories," Gantu added.

"And how Jumba needs glasses!" Pleakley piped up.

Nani couldn't help but give a soft laugh.

"Maybe I could ask David on helping us find building material," suggested Nani.

As if on cue, said man walked up from the driveway.

"Are we having a party back here?" he asked.

From where he stood, Gantu's head still appeared to be up in the leaves.

"And who's up in the tree?" asked David.

Sighing, Gantu emerged from the tree.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who tried to—" paused David.

"He say sorry," Stitch said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I didn't know," replied David, "so, I heard Nani mention my name?"

"We were talking about building a place to live for Gantu," explained Lilo.

"Oh. Sounds like a project. Do you have an idea of what we'll need?" David pulled out a notepad and pen to make a list.

"We'll need some windows and doors that Gantu could fit through," Lilo started off, "and maybe a shower that could fit him!"

"Roof!" Stitch added, "walls!"

"Maybe a small door we can use to come say hi!" now Pleakley seemed to be getting enthusiastic.

David was nodding and writing as everyone threw out ideas.

"Plumbing," Jumba added, "electricity. Heat. Air. No, 626, not a coffee maker."

Gantu gave Jumba and Stitch a blank stare. Stitch pouted. He liked coffee.

"He can't have coffee, or he goes crazy," Lilo explained.

Gantu nodded in agreement as he rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps I'll help you keep him away from coffee," Gantu offered.

"Awww!" Stitch complained.

Now he'd _**never**_ get any. Gantu had eyes like a hawk.

"Complain all you want," remarked Gantu, "but I will not risk you causing havoc in your hyped state."

"Okay, that settles it," Nani pointed a finger at Gantu, "now you're staying whether you like it or not. I can't be the only one keeping them out of trouble. I have a job to keep."

"I didn't exactly plan on leaving anyway," the captain replied as Stitch tried and failed to look mad about this.

"So," chuckled Pleakley, "when do we start?"

Gantu, David, Jumba and Pleakley left the house with Lilo and Stitch riding on Gantu's shoulders.

"Wow, I can see _**everything**_ from up here!" Lilo said, "and you're even taller than Dad was."

What Lilo referred to was just who Nani was thinking of as she watched them go and watched her little sister riding on the tall alien's shoulders. It looked just like their dad giving her a ride. They had been missing someone like a father for a long time. Jumba and Pleakley made a good aunt and uncle for Lilo, and she had David, but he was more like an older brother or a cousin. Stitch, of course, was like Lilo's twin brother. But Lilo had been very close to their father. After their parents died, she'd wished she could give Lilo that again. Maybe this was her opportunity to do that. She made a mental note to talk to Gantu about it later.

For now, they had to find building materials.

"So, where are we going first?" the one eyed alien asked.

"I was thinking we could save time by splitting up," David explained, "I've already divided the list of everything we need in half. Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, you three can get the big stuff and the stuff Pleakley's afraid of. Jumba, Pleakley, and I will get everything else. How does that sound?"

"Of course," Jumba chuckled, "just leave the big stuff to the big dummy head, right?"

"I'm standing right here, Jumba," growled Gantu.

Gantu tried to sound annoyed, but Lilo and Stitch couldn't miss the pain in his eyes when he heard that. The Hawaiian girl placed her hand on the captain's tusk in an attempt to comfort him. Stitch did the same.

"Not big dummy head. Just big. Jumba mean sometime," assured Stitch.

Gantu gave Lilo and Stitch a soft smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," replied Gantu.

"Actually, Jumba, I was just thinking he has bigger arms and he's stronger, so he can carry the big stuff easier," David said, "that's all. No offense, captain!"

"I'm not offended," assured Gantu, relieved by David's words.

"Oh good. Here's your list. Lilo can show you where to find everything. Oh, and some money. Again, Lilo knows what to do. We can all meet back in the center of town when we're done. Okay?" David handed them the list and money.

"Okay," everyone answered.

Upon cue, David, Jumba and Pleakley headed in one direction while Gantu, Lilo and Stitch headed in another.

"So, uh, where am I going first?" Gantu asked.

A car horn answered him.

"How 'bout outta the middle of the road, ya moron!" the driver yelled.

Startled, Gantu scrambled out of the road.

"Dumb tourists," the driver muttered as he drove past them.

Stitch made a face at the car as it passed. Lilo carefully checked the list in Gantu's hand.

"Where to first?" both aliens looked at her.

"We could find the first item on the list if you turn left," suggested Lilo, pointing to her left.

"Crosswalk!" Stitch exclaimed, "red light. We go."

Stitch waved at the puzzled people in cars as they crossed the street, Gantu following Lilo's directions. As they did, a few pedestrians made a brief glance at the Galactic Federation captain. They heard the talk as he walked by.

"Is it just me, or do the tourists get weirder every day?"

"Maybe he's one of those pro basketball players. Tall enough."

Then one voice caught their attention.

"Here comes Weirdlo and her mutant dog," Mertle commented at a distance.

Lilo gasped and turned her head at Mertle's direction.

"Mertle's here," muttered Lilo.

Gantu turned until his body faced Mertle, his blue eyes focusing on the little girl with the glasses.

"What are you doing here, Weirdlo?" the snooty girl snapped, "and what's that weird fish thing?"

Gantu simply glared at Mertle.

"His name is Gantu!" Lilo corrected in an irritated voice.

The Galactic Federation captain knelt down, eyes glaring at Mertle.

"I am _**not**_ a weird fish thing, Miss Edmonds," he said sternly, "and her name is Lilo. Not Weirdlo. Please try to remember that."

Mertle almost let out an amused laugh.

"What was that, young lady?" the captain glared harder as Stitch tried to conceal giggles.

"I wonder how she managed to make friends with you," remarked Mertle.

"Maybe because I don't call her names," Gantu suggested, "and I don't encourage others to do the same. How would you like to have someone do that to you, when all you try to do is be friends with them."

Mertle gave Gantu a blank stare.

"Well? Would you want her to treat you the way you do her?"

Lilo couldn't believe what she was seeing. Someone was sticking up to Mertle Edmonds…for _**her**_!

"N-No," muttered Mertle.

"Then don't you think that's how she feels, too," replied Gantu, "besides, what did Lilo ever do to you?"

Mertle scratched her head, trying to remember why she kept pushing Lilo away from herself and even got Yuki, Elena and Teresa involved.

"There's nothing wrong with being different. I of all people here should know that," he looked back down at Mertle with an intense gaze, "just think about that next time you think of making fun of Lilo."

And with that, Gantu continued past the girls as if he'd just been asking about the weather. Once Mertle and her friends were out of earshot, Stitch was the first to speak.

"Whoa."

"Thanks, Dad," Lilo gave a soft smile.

Gantu froze, eyes wide with shock, almost throwing them off.

"Wh-What did you just call me?" exclaimed Gantu.

"We let you be part of our ohana," clarified Lilo, "so wouldn't it make sense to call you dad?"

"I…guess I hadn't thought of that," Gantu scratched his head, "you really want me in that role?"

"Yeah," Lilo nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, I'll do it," sighed Gantu.

Gantu was caught off guard again when Lilo hugged his tusk.

"Aaaaawww," cooed Stitch.

Stitch grabbed Lilo's camera from her bag and snapped a picture. He knew she'd add it to her _My Ohana_ scrapbook when they got it developed. Gantu couldn't help but smile as he continued striding through town.

"So, uh, where am I going again?" Gantu was at a loss as to where exactly they were headed.

Gantu carefully checked the list.

"Lumber. Roof slats. Several spools of wire. Industrial size glass panes…we're going to be making several trips," suggested Gantu.

Gantu set Lilo and Stitch down and handed Lilo the money.

"Alright," instructed Gantu, "I'll wait out here while you two go and pay for what we need. Then you can show me what to take and I'll load up."

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch scurried into the store. Gantu stood outside, mindful to stay out of the way of cars, lest he be labeled a 'dumb tourist' again. The Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment wandered through the store until they reached the cashier.

"What can I get you, little girl?" the man asked.

"We're looking for lumber, roof slats, wire and glass panes," explained Lilo.

"Oh, building a house. That's out back here."

The cashier led them outside to the building materials section.

"You got something to carry all your stuff?" he asked.

"We have someone who can do it," answered Lilo.

"But don't you need a—" the store employee began.

"I'll get it," interrupted Gantu, having heard them from the front.

As Lilo pointed out their supplies and paid for it, Gantu gathered it in one place. Then, with the two of them on top of the pile, he lifted it all onto his back as they headed for the center of town to meet back with the others, all three feeling pretty good after the encounter with Mertle. It wasn't long before they reached the center of the town, although Gantu received weird glances from people passing by. By now he had figured out to just say "I'm a tourist". People nodded and didn't give him a second look. After a short while, David, Jumba and Pleakley returned.

"What took ya so long?" Lilo said with a smile.

"Long story short," answered David, "Jumba and Pleakley have been bickering the whole time."

"Ohhhhh," Stitch and Gantu said in unison.

"We ran into Mertle," Lilo explained, "and left her stunned."

"Heh," mused Jumba, "how did you do that?"

"Gantu!" Stitch called.

"I made her think," Gantu explained, "I made her think about how she was acting toward Lilo. No, I didn't threaten her. Not even when she called me a freaky fish guy."

"Weird fish thing," Lilo corrected, "you guys should've seen her face. It was priceless."

"Looka!" Stitch waved the Polaroid photo of Lilo hugging Gantu's tusk at them.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" chirped Pleakley.

"Jumba, looka!" Stitch waved it at Jumba next.

Jumba gazed at the photo before giving Stitch a confused look.

"That was after he one-upped Mertle," Lilo explained, "no one _**ever**_ sticks up to her."

Lilo looked down sadly.

"Especially not for me," continued Lilo.

"Goobaja!" called Stitch.

"Stitch is right," Gantu said, standing up with his load, "Nani will be looking for us."

Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, David, Jumba and Pleakley wandered out of town and headed back for the Pelekai house where Nani was waiting.

"Hurry up you guys, I ordered pizza!" Nani called when she saw them, "wow, the six of you look like a walking construction site."

"Nani," chirped Lilo, "wait'll you hear what happened when Mertle showed up! It was _**awesome**_!"

Obviously, something had excited her little sister as she sprinted towards her.

"Ok, what happened?" asked Nani, rolling her eyes.

So Lilo told Nani, while Stitch waved the photo. Nani was surprised to hear Lilo say it was awesome when she heard the lack of action and mayhem in the story. But it further confirmed her earlier thoughts about their newest resident alien.

"Well," commented Nani, "I…I don't know what to say."

"Her face was priceless," Lilo added.

Just then, Stitch handed the photo to Lilo, allowing her to stash it into her bag while Jumba, Pleakley and David stepped closer to the house.

"So," asked Pleakley, "what toppings did you get?"

"I got one for each of you with your favorite toppings," answered Nani, "except Gantu, since I don't know what his are. I just got him a cheese. You can do what I do and put whatever you want on it if you want."

"I'm not that bothered by it," Gantu shrugged, "I never even tried it before."

"If you can eat the Federation's food, you'll love it," Jumba stated, "it actually has taste."

Gantu carefully set down the materials near the house.

"It's a nice night, why don't we all eat outside tonight?" Nani suggested.

After waiting for a few minutes, the pizza delivery car arrived. The delivery guy emerged from the car while carrying some pizza boxes.

"You sure ordered a bunch, Miss Pelekai," the delivery man said.

"Family gathering," Nani explained, "we like to eat. A lot."

"Ah. Well, enjoy!"

And the driver left after Nani paid him.

"Would anyone be upset if I brought my record player and we listened to my Elvis records?" Lilo asked.

"I…never heard of this…Elvis," admitted Gantu.

"Well you're about to, big guy!" Pleakley replied.

Lilo scrambled into the house and grabbed the record player and her Elvis records. She set up the player and Stitch picked out a record. Once they started playing it, Gantu took a moment to listen in on the music.

"Interesting," Gantu said to himself.

"He was the King of Rock n' Roll," explained Lilo.

Gantu nodded and took a slice of his pizza. Jumba was right, it was better than Federation food. He experimented with adding different toppings to each slice and quickly found he was a "meat lover" as the pizza box called it. Stitch took two slices at once and gobbled them down without a second thought.

"You eat it too fast!" Pleakley complained, "you have to savor-Ooh, I love this song!"

Pleakley stood up and started trying to sing along with "Suspicious Minds".

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Jumba, "easily distracted, aren't you?"

"He can't sing," groaned Gantu.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you can't either!" Pleakley said.

"Prove it!" Stitch beckoned and put on another record.

Gantu immediately remembered hearing the song at the store. He figured he couldn't be worse than the one eye, so he took on the first verse. Lilo and Stitch listened intently, amazed that the captain had such a good voice for this occasion. He didn't stop there and went on to finish the song.

"Hey, it's pretty good!" chirped Lilo.

"Thank you. I've never done that before," Gantu admitted.

"Maybe you should come see me at hula class," suggested Lilo, "I like dancing."

"What's a hula?" Gantu asked.

Stitch ran inside and came back out in a hula outfit and started dancing.

"That," Lilo answered, "I could teach you, too if you want."

Gantu took a moment to think over Lilo's suggestion as he rubbed his chin with his fingers.

"It's easy," Stitch said.

"And fun," Lilo added.

"Perhaps I will visit your school," nodded Gantu.

"Great!" chirped Lilo, "lemme warn ya, Mertle's gonna be there. But I bet she'll be okay when she sees you there."

Stitch and Jumba glanced up at the night sky, noticing clouds that gathered.

"Uh-oh," Jumba muttered, "looks like rain."

"Oh no!" gasped Lilo, "I can't let my records get wet!"

Lilo grabbed her record player and her Elvis records and scrambled into the house. Stitch grabbed the rest and followed her.

"Ugh, the news said it wasn't supposed to rain tonight!" Nani complained.

"I think someone's getting an all night shower, unfortunately," David said.

"Blitznak," grumbled Gantu.

"Hmm…Aha!" Stitch ran and moved the cars out of the carport, "yuuga be dry here!"

"How is that going to work?" Gantu stared at Stitch in confusion.

"I think he means just for tonight," Lilo clarified, "it keeps the cars dry, so why wouldn't it keep you dry?"

"Thank you, Stitch," Gantu gave Stitch a soft smile.

"Uh-huh. Stitch no like water. Blech!" Stitch stuck his tongue out at the clouds as the first drops started to fall.

The others ran for the house while Gantu crawled under the carport. Stitch was right, it did keep him dry. And enough of the house was on stilts that he could stretch his legs out underneath that part, allowing him to lie down comfortably across the width of the carport. Maybe living on Earth was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney and Chris Sanders._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay._

* * *

The following morning, Lilo and Stitch gazed out the window, relieved that it stopped raining. From their window, they could see one elephant-like toenail sticking out from under the house.

"I hope he's ok," said Lilo, "wanna go check on him?"

"Uh-huh," Stitch nodded.

It turned out the owner of that toenail was still asleep, laying on his back with his hands folded across his stomach. Lilo and Stitch took the elevator that descended to the first floor and they scrambled out the front door. They had to tiptoe quietly as to avoid waking Gantu too suddenly. They could tell he was still asleep only by his closed eyes and the visible steady rise and fall of his chest. Up close, they could see the powerful muscular form the black uniform hid. If they hadn't witnessed it, they wouldn't have believed such a creature was capable of gentleness of any kind. To Lilo, Gantu looked rather cute while sleeping.

"Wake him?" Stitch asked, sitting on one of the sleeping giant's gauntlets.

Lilo didn't say anything, but she crept closer to Gantu's head, sitting next to him. After waiting for a few minutes, she and Stitch heard the former captain groan as he stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

"Uhhhnnnhhhh, I hate hamsters," he muttered, blinking rapidly.

Gantu brought a hand up to his face, dislodging Stitch, who went flying into the driveway.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there," he said when he heard the experiment grumbling.

"Oh?" chirped Lilo, "morning, dad!"

Lilo backed up while Gantu yawned.

"Morning, Lilo. Morning, Stitch," Gantu carefully crawled out of the carport and stood up to his full height, stretching his arms above his head.

"Did you…uh, sleep ok?" asked Lilo.

"I had that dratted hamster dream again," answered Gantu, "have I ever told you I can't stand those things?"

Lilo tilted her head and gave Gantu a blank stare.

"What's wrong with hamsters?" paused Lilo.

Gantu pulled out his data pad and selected one of his log entries.

"This is what," Gantu handed it to her and let her read about what he called "the hamster planet", "evil little trogs, they were. I lost a crewman there."

"Oh," replied Lilo, "our hamsters are different."

"Still," continued Gantu, "I can't even look at them. Not after losing Commander Kestix right in front of me. He was a good officer and a close friend."

Stitch walked up to Gantu and stood beside Lilo with his ears drooped down, giving the captain a sympathetic expression.

"They're a vile species there. Thankfully, that incident was enough to ban further manned missions there, but it cost me a valued crewman. It felt to me…probably like you would feel if you lost Stitch," Gantu's eyes closed as he lifted his head toward the sky.

Lilo and Stitch didn't say anything, but they exchanged glances with each other. To them, it turned out they weren't the only ones who had to go through rough times. After a few minutes, the front door opened and Pleakley stepped outside.

"What's everybody staring at the sun for? Don't you know that's bad for you?" the agent called, "even for a Shaelek, it's bad!"

Upon cue, Gantu, Lilo and Stitch glanced at Pleakley.

"What? I can't show concern?" Pleakley's hands went to where his hips would be.

Just then, Jumba emerged from the house.

"He's Shaelek, you know they don't listen to Plorgonarians," Jumba said.

"I already got your message," remarked Gantu.

"Pleakley's is leisurely race," Jumba explained, "but Shaelek, they are warriors. Very little time for leisure. Make great military, though."

Pleakley couldn't help but chuckle.

"So," asked Pleakley, "who's up for breakfast?"

"Me!" Lilo called.

"Meega!" Stitch echoed.

"What are we having?" Gantu asked.

"Bacon, sausage, biscuits, toast, sausage, gravy, waffles, pancakes," Pleakley rambled on.

"I'll have bacon, sausage and toast." Gantu requested, "and just water to drink."

Lilo and Stitch headed into the kitchen to serve themselves. Stitch, of course, wanted some of everything. Nani took a plate of her own, then spied the one plate heaped with more food than Jumba's. Seeing as her sister and Stitch had taken their seats at the table, she figured now was a good opportunity to talk to Gantu alone about what she'd thought of the previous night. She'd been waiting to get him alone so it would be private between the two of them. Once the captain obtained his breakfast, Nani slipped outside.

"Morning, Nani," Gantu said, trying to be as neat as he could while having to use his hands to avoid accidentally swallowing silverware.

"Do you…have a moment?" asked Nani.

"Aye, what is it?" he asked.

"Well…you know Lilo and I lost our parents, right?" Nani said.

Gantu nodded.

"Well…she was very close with Dad," continued Nani, "she was a mess when she found out he died. I've been trying so much to give her that close bond again, but it's hard enough being both a sister and a mom to her. I just…well, I've been hoping and wishing I could find someone, somewhere, who could give her that again. I guess…a sort of adoptive father to her?"

"So that explains why Lilo offered let me be her father figure," commented Gantu.

"Yeah," replied Nani, "she misses that and wants it back, so…please? It would mean the world to her…and me…if you could be that missing part for her."

Gantu nodded in agreement. Nani gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time for this," she laughed softly, "and to think all I had to do was get her a space alien."

Gantu couldn't help but give a soft chuckle.

"It's a good thing too," Nani showed him Stitch's photo, "I think she's already getting attached."

Gantu took a moment to examine the picture.

"When I came to Earth to track down Stitch," admitted Gantu, "I hadn't realized Lilo would tame him."

"When I first met him," Nani replied, "I didn't think that was possible. At least he doesn't go through my stuff, though."

Gantu nodded in agreement. After a short while, everyone finished their breakfast.

"So, what's everybody doing today?" Pleakley asked in his ever excited way.

"We still need to build that place for Gantu, remember?" reminded Lilo.

"Which is what _**you**_ are helping us with, 'Auntie' Pleakley," demanded Nani.

"But—" Pleakley began to protest, but Nani gave him The Look, "fine."

"I borrowed some sawhorses from a friend!" David called from the driveway, where he was carrying said sawhorses, "we're going to need a lot of them to put hinges on a 20-something foot tall door."

"That's great!" chirped Lilo.

"20-something? No no no no, you need precise, accurate measurement…but how to get it?" Jumba wondered.

"Heeya!" Stitch called from Jumba's computer desk, where he had a Federation Officer profile pulled up.

The computer started to read off the information.

{Name: Gantu. Full name: Classified. Race: Shaelek. Height: Twenty Earth feet…}

Jumba recorded anything necessary as it read off the rest of his physical description, pausing only when it came to…

{Rank:…Terminated from service via dishonorable discharge. Stripped of all commendations, awards, ranks, and titles}

"Heh," mused Jumba, "that's a shame. That must've been when we rescued little girl from him."

"Again, Jumba, I'm right here," Gantu reminded, though this time it didn't sound annoyed. Just sad. Hurt.

Stitch skittered out of the house and stared at Gantu with sympathy in his eyes.

"Jumba," Pleakley whispered to the scientist, "stop it. Shaelek are touchy about their sense of pride and honor. Next time, kick him in the stomach. It'll have the same effect."

Pleakley didn't realize Lilo overheard his suggestion, until…

"Hey!" spat Lilo, "don't be mean to him!"

"I'm not, it's a fact about the species," the agent clarified, "it's understandable, since they're a warrior race, and he was actually a warrior before he joined the Armada. I was telling Jumba not to be mean!"

"What is your problem with me, Jookiba?!" Gantu spoke up suddenly, "are you still angry that I got a higher grade than you on the xenobiology finals, even though I had to work for it?"

Lilo leaned closer to Stitch's ear.

"Do you think Jumba cheated on his tests?" whispered Lilo.

Stitch shrugged.

"Maybe if you had paid attention instead of throwing spit balls at me, you would've gotten a better grade," Gantu continued.

"You anger many of my kind," growled Jumba, "we are scientists, Shaelek are soldiers. They shouldn't outdo us."

"Jumba, you sound like the girls at Lilo's school!" Nani interrupted, "so what if he got a better grade than you! Who cares? You still ended up being the scientist. Besides, you're adults now! Can't you act like it?"

Then, in a lower voice, she added, "he's only been here one night and already can't you see what he's done for Lilo?"

Said girl was tired of hearing Jumba arguing with Pleakley and her sister, so she decided to leave and take someone with her. Stitch followed her outside. Only Gantu noticed as she trudged past him. He started to get up, but paused, wondering if she wanted him to follow or not. Lilo and Stitch turned their heads at the former captain.

"Can we join you?" requested Lilo.

"I was going to follow you," he answered.

"Oh, you can come along, then," chirped Lilo, "Stitch, where do you think we should go?"

"You look sad, walking off like that. Also, I don't think I need to stand there while they argue," his blue eyes took on a soft look of concern.

"Meega don't know. Just away from mad Nani and mean Jumba," Stitch put his arm around her shoulders.

"Can we go somewhere…alone?" Gantu asked.

"Sure," nodded Lilo.

They followed Stitch into the jungle, Gantu constantly ducking to avoid tree branches. They soon reached a clearing. Strange, Lilo remembered this was the place where the former captain parked his ship when he set off to capture Stitch. Yet, this didn't bother her at the moment. There was a loud thud as he dropped onto a boulder like a sack of lead, his face in his hands.

"Dad," called Lilo, "are you ok?"

Gantu didn't answer, but Stitch yelped and jumped when something warm and wet fell on his head. Gasping in surprise, Lilo climbed onto the boulder and gave Gantu a tender hug.

"He didn't mean it," Lilo said softly, "he still teases Stitch all the time. Besides, no one agreed with him. And he probably won't do it again once Nani's through with him."

Lilo hugged him tighter.

"You're not a big dummy. Not to me, and not to Stitch," continued Lilo.

Stitch nodded and joined her, though his arms weren't much longer than Lilo's as he hugged the giant Shaelek. He extended his extra arms and hugged him with those too.

"No leave," Stitch added.

A large hand gently embraced both of them.

"I couldn't," admitted Gantu, "I made a promise to Nani, to be whatever her little sister needs me to be, and I'll do the same for Stitch too. Suffice it to say I have a new mission, and it's probably the most important one I'll ever have."

Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch into his arms and gently held them to his chest in a warm embrace.

"I'm lost," he said softly.

"We here," Stitch quoted the swan family from The Ugly Duckling, "Ohana means family."

"And family means no one gets left behind," Lilo added.

"Or…forgotten," Gantu finished, his voice barely a whisper, "thank you."

After a short while, Gantu allowed Lilo and Stitch to perch on his shoulders. Stitch, mindful of his claws, brushed away a left over tear from one large eye. The trio may have had a rough first meeting, but that wasn't going to stop them from bonding as family members, was it?

"Maybe if I did something for him…But what?" Gantu said to himself.

"Why care?" Stitch asked.

"Because I'm going to be sharing a house with him," explained Gantu, "you, the humans, and the Plorgonarian, I have no problem with. It's just the Kweltikwani."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," assured Lilo.

"Anything can happen with you two."

Stitch grinned proudly at those words.

"Gantu ready for new place?" chirped Stitch.

"I believe I am," Gantu nodded.

Gantu stood from the boulder and trudged through the forest with Lilo and Stitch riding on his shoulders. Once they reached the Pelekai house, they joined the others with the renovation. Apparently, the aliens worked fast, or they'd been gone longer than they thought, because they could see how the entire house had been renovated and made much taller. Stitch couldn't help but stare in amazement. Even Gantu was speechless. With the former captain's quarters renovated, Gantu stepped inside and took a moment to examine the interior. They had changed the the entire inside of the house, so a 20 foot tall person could access all of it as easily as a normal sized person. Catwalks and walkways provided easy access to all rooms for the ordinarily sized. There was even a large chair in the living room area. He had his own room with a desk, bed, chair and endtable. Another door led into a tall shower stall.

"You did all of this…for me?" The captain was stunned.

"And just in a few hours," nodded Pleakley.

"I-I don't know what to say, except…thank you. All of you," Gantu gave a soft smile.

"You're welcome," replied David.

Gantu came inside and took his seat in the living room with the other. He plucked Lilo and Stitch off his shoulders and allowed them to sit next to him.

"I can finally see the TV," Gantu observed, "uh, why are we watching a women's fashion show?"

"Wanna watch something else?" proposed Lilo.

"I'm watching that!" Pleakley protested in a loud voice.

Gantu gave Pleakley a blank stare. Was this agent of the Galactic Federation so fascinated in women's clothing, especially that of humans?

"What? They're beautiful!" the agent said defensively while everyone rolled their eyes.

"You know what? I think Stitch and I are gonna go show Gantu around the island," Lilo suggested.

"Are you sure he wants to?" Nani asked, only to look up and see him already at the door.

"I do," Gantu answered, "let's go, you two."

He knelt down beside a walkway. Now all they had to do was climb onto his shoulders from there.

"Stay out of trouble," Nani called, "all three of you."

"We will!" chirped Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch scurried up the stairs onto the walkway and climbed onto Gantu's shoulders. As soon as the door shut, they all looked at each other, Lilo and Stitch nodded and grabbed onto the collar of his uniform, and Gantu bolted down the driveway, disappearing around the corner just as Pleakley opened the door, preparing to drag them back inside. Unfortunately, Gantu, Lilo and Stitch disappeared beyond Pleakley's reach. Once they were certain of this, the Shaelek slowed to a walk.

"Finally! We can actually escape now!" Lilo cried.

"Fashion show stupid," Stitch agreed.

Lilo nodded in agreement as she giggled.

"He's probably confused by his name," Gantu assumed, "his first name is Wendy."

Lilo glanced at Stitch, who gave her the same confused look.

"Don't ask me why, everyone thinks Plorgonarians are a bit strange," the captain said, "I met a female one named Frederick once."

Stitch found that highly amusing.

"I guess it's not a big deal at the moment," shrugged Lilo, "let's get going!"

For a while, Gantu traveled through the jungles of Kauai with Lilo and Stitch holding onto his shoulders. For the first time since coming here, Gantu actually paid attention to the world around him, as though it was another exploration mission. But this time, he wouldn't be leaving. This was his home now. And, honestly, it wasn't bad. The heat was not unlike that of his home planet, nor was the jungle environment. Of course, no giant carnivorous beasts that would think of him as a meal existed here, but the place still brought back memories of charging at the unseen threat and bringing it down with the other warriors. The sight of people on the beach brought him back to reality immediately, as some people had already noticed them.

"I'm from Samoa," he blurted when they stared at him.

"No you're not," one man stood up and approached them, "I'm Samoan. You don't look Samoan. You don't even look human."

"Blitznak," Gantu muttered.

"Not good," squeaked Lilo.

"What do I do?" Gantu froze, afraid to endanger his two charges.

Thinking fast, Stitch skittered down Gantu and stood in front of him in a protective stance.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Gantu hissed, "Nani is going to skin me alive if something happens to either of you!"

Stitch figured people around here knew him by now. He certainly recognized some faces.

"He different!" Stitch yelled, "he nice! He—"

"Is alien," interrupted a tall black man. Cobra Bubbles.

Startled, Lilo, Gantu and Stitch turned their heads at the African-American social worker.

"Double blitznak, I'm dead," Gantu raised his hands and held them out and open, showing he was unarmed.

"Mr. Bubbles," called Lilo, "I can explain!"

"Then please, get down from there and do so," demanded Mr. Bubbles.

Stitch glared at Cobra as he scurried up and brought Lilo down.

"Gantu came over yesterday to apologize," Lilo began.

Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Obviously, that went well. What else?" asked Mr. Bubbles.

Gantu dropped onto his back in the sand as the black man spoke with Lilo.

"We gave him a chance to join our ohana," added Lilo.

"And I agreed," the huge alien rolled onto his side to face the man.

Nodding in agreement, Mr. Bubbles lowered his sunglasses, revealing his eyes. Three pairs of eyes were locked on Bubbles. They knew better than to mess with him.

"If I recall," reminded Mr. Bubbles, gesturing to Gantu, "you were trying to capture Stitch. Is that correct?"

"I did try, yes. But I failed," the Shaelek hid his nervousness.

"Stitch and I still see good in him," Lilo continued.

"I don't have any reason to go after him now, sir," added Gantu, "I was…dishonorably discharged and stripped of everything I ever earned."

"I see," replied Mr. Bubbles.

"But if you need to do something still, I'll cooperate completely," Gantu lay on his back again, one eye still on the ex-CIA agent.

The man shook his head.

"You haven't done anything wrong or anything that would warrant action against you, so you're fine. Besides, if everyone remembers, he's only the fourth alien to move in."

"Thanks, Mr. Bubbles!" chirped Lilo.

"This one is already a model citizen," Cobra remarked, "have a good day."

"The same to you!" Gantu called after him.

Mr. Bubbles left without saying a word.

"Well, then. What should we do now, you two?" asked Gantu.

"Big board, Lilo," Stitch reminded.

Lilo took only a few seconds to examine Gantu's size.

"Yeah," agreed Lilo, "I wonder if there are any boards that could fit Gantu."

Stitch thought for a moment, then scampered off. He returned with one of the oversized surfboards that marked the entrance to the boardwalk. Apparently, no one noticed or cared that he took it.

"Cool!" chirped Lilo, "thanks, Stitch!"

"Ih!" replied Stitch.

"So, what do I do?" Gantu asked, standing up.

Stitch drew a Stitch-sized board in the sand and demonstrated how to stand on it, which the former captain copied and adjusted until an "Ih!" told him he had it correct.

"Seems simple enough," nodded Gantu.

"Water now?" Stitch asked, looking at Lilo.

"I thought Stitch cannot float in water," reminded Gantu.

"He sits on the board," Lilo explained, "or he stands on it."

Nodding in agreement, Gantu picked up the surfboard. Stitch jumped onto his back, holding Lilo, while Gantu did as he saw other surfers doing. He laid his body out along the board, using his powerful arms to move them out toward a wave. Watching the others and a cue from Stitch, who sat with Lilo on the front of their board, the Shaelek pulled his legs up under him, standing up with everyone else as the wave arrived.

"You ready for this, Stitch?" called Lilo.

Stitch was already laughing excitedly as he held on and the wave lifted them up, his ears flapping in the wind. The former captain kept himself steady in anticipation. They could hear others commenting. Apparently, they'd caught quite a bit of attention.

"Whoa, man, the giant fish dude's _**good**_!"

"GO FISH GUY!"

For once, Gantu didn't mind the jabs at his appearance. He could tell they weren't trying to insult him. And he found himself enjoying riding the wave, the wind in his face. His deep, but joyous laugh was unmistakable as their wave carried them and everyone else to shore.

"That was awesome!" chirped Lilo.

Gantu nodded in agreement.

"AGAIN!" Stitch cried eagerly, "Stitch go again! Please?"

Gantu couldn't help but smile at Stitch's enthusiasm.

"Alright, we can go again. Come on."

Gantu picked up the board and took them back out, catching another big wave. He never thought of the last moment he took some time to rest from his duty. He reminded himself that he really didn't have a duty anymore, except to Lilo and her family. The trio braced themselves once the wave started swelling. Again and again they rode the waves. David and Nani had decided to walk on the beach when they saw a large crowd gathered staring out at the ocean. The two wandered over to see what they were watching, which turned out to be the trio's surfing.

"Oh?" paused David.

The three of them waved when they saw David and Nani.

"Hey, what's this?" David asked, spying a large piece of black fabric on the ground.

Nani looked from the fabric out at the waves.

"I think that's…Gantu's shirt," Nani answered.

"Wow. This is a _**tent**_!" David exclaimed, holding up the huge shirt.

"Give it to me. I'll go wash it for him," Nani started folding the giant shirt.

Of course, David helped Nani with folding the shirt.

"He's going to need more than one," David observed, "but where are we going to find anything in his size?"

"I can't just ask Lilo," replied Nani, "since she only made her doll."

"Why not ask Pleakley? He made Lilo's dance costumes," suggested David. "just make sure he knows Gantu dresses like a man…and appears to like black. And red."

"I'll keep that in mind," nodded Nani.

"Though it _**would**_ be funny to see Gantu in a dress," David chuckled.

"David!" Nani groaned as she facepalmed.

"What? It was a joke!" David blurted.

Nani sighed and turned to her left just as Gantu, Lilo and Stitch reached the shore. All three fell over laughing in the sand. All three were soaking wet, but didn't mind a bit.

"At least they're enjoying themselves," commented David.

"It's been ages since she's laughed like that," replied Nani.

"Yeah, that," nodded David.

After a moment, the former captain sat up with Lilo and Stitch following suit. Lilo started to look for a towel, only to have both aliens shake off, showering her again.

"Hey!" protested Lilo.

"Sorry," Stitch said with a smile.

Gantu reached down to grab his shirt, only to realize it was missing.

"Oh blitznak! My shirt's gone!" Gantu exclaimed, "and it was my only one!"

Lilo glanced around the beach until she noticed Nani and David. Gantu and Stitch started digging through the sand trying to find the shirt.

"Aarrgh, it probably got washed out to sea," Gantu grumbled.

"Maybe we could ask Nani and David for help?" suggested Lilo.

"Help with what?" Nani asked.

She looked over to where the sand was flying from Gantu and Stitch.

"Uh, what exactly are they doing? Digging a hole to China?" continued Nani.

"My dad's shirt went missing," answered Lilo.

"This _**would**_ happen to me," Gantu muttered, "worst luck in the galaxy and it's all mine."

Nani glanced down at the large shirt in her arms.

"I have it," Nani called, "and I'm going to wash it, along with the clothes I took back from Pleakley."

"Yck!" Stitch commented and stuck out his tongue as he always did when he heard of this particular habit of the agent's.

Gantu sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Nani, but that's—"

"Your only one, since your ship crashed. I know. I'm already working on fixing that," Nani finished for him, "what you need now is a giant towel."

Lilo and Gantu exchanged glances, with the Hawaiian girl noticing the water droplets still trickling down the former captain's skin.

"I'll stand in the sun," the Shaelek assured, "heat like this doesn't bother me. It's normal where I'm from."

"Lilo make sand castle?" chirped Stitch.

"Okay!" the girl said, "where do you want to put it?"

Stitch pointed at an empty patch of sand on Gantu's right.

"Ok!" Lilo nodded.

Lilo and Stitch scurried to the patch of sand and started gathering it in an effort to build a sand castle, which caught Gantu's attention.

"What are they—?" Gantu said to himself.

"Sand castle!" called Stitch.

"Oh. Uhmm…do you need me to do anything for that?" the huge alien leaned on their newly acquired surfboard as he watched.

"Want to join us?" offered Lilo.

"Sure…What do I do?" the former captain knelt beside them, watching what they did.

"You gotta have the sand a little wet, so it sticks together," Stitch demonstrated as Lilo spoke.

"Then you can shape it with your hands, like Stitch is doing. You can make pretty much anything you want," Stitch had made an Elvis Presley sand statue.

"Wow…I don't think I can do that," Gantu said.

"Showoff," Lilo muttered, her eyes narrowing at Stitch.

Lilo turned her head at Gantu.

"It doesn't have to be a sand Elvis," assured Lilo, "you can make other sand sculptures."

"Hmmmm," the alien giant scratched his chin, thinking.

Then…

"Aha!"

And he set to work, with Lilo and Stitch paying close attention. Gantu stepped away after quite a while, revealing his work. It was Lillo and Stitch beside her, both smiling with open arms, welcoming in the three aliens and The Ugly Duckling, along with other representations of people who were different. Outcasts finally being accepted and wanted, even Gantu was shocked by his own work.

"Did…I do that?" paused Gantu.

"It looks great!" chirped Lilo.

"Ih," Stitch nodded in agreement.

Stitch grabbed the camera and snapped a photo.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else?" offered Lilo.

Nani and David were still staring in amazement.

"I suggest you two go home dry up," upon remembering he could now fit in their house too, Gantu added, "I mean all three of us."

"Okie-taka," nodded Stitch.

Upon cue, Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch into his arms. Stitch scurried up onto the top of his head, doing his best imitation of a sailing ship captain as he pointed toward home. Nodding in agreement, the former captain wandered in the direction the blue experiment pointed at. Stitch started turning in excited circles, apparently enjoying the view. It didn't take long for Gantu, Lilo and Stitch to return to the house. Gantu had to use several towels, though his leathery skin had allowed the sun to dry him most of the way. Lilo dried herself up before she set off to dry up Stitch. His fur immediately poofed up when she dried him. He looked more like an overstuffed teddy bear with too-big ears than an alien experiment. Lilo couldn't help but laugh. Stitch was so cute like that, especially making his little agitated face and half growling, half muttering alien talk. Lilo and Stitch returned to the renovated living room to rejoin with Gantu. One look at Stitch, who was still a puffball, and it was all the huge alien could do to not laugh.

"Do you think we should brush Stitch's fur?" asked Lilo.

Not trusting himself to speak without laughing, Gantu nodded. Lilo scurried through the house in search of a pet brush. Stitch grumbled and tried to straighten his fur out himself. He was unsuccessful. Fortunately, Lilo soon returned with a pet brush in her hand. Stitch sat in front of her grumpily, his arms crossed.

"Stitch, it's ok," Lilo assured Stitch, "I'm sure you'll be all better."

"Naga poofball," grumbled Stitch.

Lilo stroked Stitch's head in an attempt to console him.

"I don't think he likes the fuzzball look," Gantu observed.

"Naga," Stitch agreed, "poofball stupid."

Upon cue, Lilo started brushing Stitch's fur, which instantly elicited purrs out of the blue experiment.

"Better?" she asked when she finished.

Stitch nodded.

"That's why I love not having fur. Could you imagine me looking like that?" Gantu commented.

"You naga fluffy!" Stitch replied.

Gantu couldn't help but give a soft chuckle.

"I'd look ridiculous if I were fluffy," the former captain mused.

"Stitch, do you think one of Jumba's shirts would fit him?" Lilo asked.

"Meega don't know," admitted Stitch.

"Hmmmmmm. Well, let's see. Find Jumba's biggest one, please," the girl requested.

"Ih!"

The little alien scampered off to find it. To do so, he entered Jumba and Pleakley's shared bedroom.

"Ick!" the experiment gagged, "Jumba stinky!"

"Hey! I hear you, 626!" growled Jumba.

Stitch merely stuck out his tongue, which made Pleakley snicker, before explaining what Lilo needed.

"Oh," said Pleakley, "in that case, I'll see if I can find the biggest clean shirt."

"Not mine," Jumba protested.

"Yours all stink anyway!" Pleakley shot back, "he doesn't want to smell like you!"

"Jumba needs bath," snickered Stitch.

"I still hear you, 626!" the scientist grumbled.

Stitch blew a raspberry at Jumba while Pleakley found a large clean shirt.

"HA! The little monster just backsassed you!" Pleakley grinned, handing the shirt to Stitch, who sniffed it before leaving.

Stitch entered the large living room and handed the shirt to Gantu.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Gantu turned his back to them, slipping on a plain white shirt. It was a bit tight, but it would do for now. He then lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders. They proceeded to visit Lilo's dance school, she made a face as they passed her regular school, and a few restaurants. Once again, a few people passing by shot a brief glance at the former captain.

"I just moved here," he'd amended his story to be more accurate, "I'm new in town."

To Gantu's relief, the people that spotted him bought the story and moved on.

"Cobra probably told people, so they wouldn't stare at you for being so tall and not human looking," Lilo whispered, "you might get asked to play basketball, though. Tall people are good at that."

Upon cue, Stitch tried to picture Gantu in a basketball team.

"Or you might get asked to pull someone's cat out of a tree," the girl went on.

Gantu paused in his tracks and scanned any nearby trees, searching for any signs of rustling in the leaves.

"Not now!" Lilo objected, "I just mean if someone asks you!"

"Ah," admitted Gantu, "I was just making sure."

"Oh boy," Stitch facepalmed.

"I guess he doesn't like cats," assumed the former captain.

"Neither does Pleakley," added Lilo.

"I could see that. _**Everything**_ scares Pleakley," Gantu agreed.

Suddenly, Stitch heard a strange sound, so he lifted his head toward the sky. Soon after, the other two heard it, a sound Gantu knew well.

"Ohhh, blitznak. GET DOWN!" he yelled over the roar of what even Lilo now recognized as spaceship engines.

The former captain dropped to the ground and covered his head, his arms and body shielding the other two as the ground gave a sudden, violent tremor beneath them. From this, Gantu could tell three things. The crashing ship had to be big, moving fast, and the impact had been hard. He waited until the shaking subsided before he got up.

"Is everyone alright?" the Shaelek asked.

"There you are, big guy! Here, your shirt's done," Pleakley called from a distance, holding it out.

Being boneless, Pleakley hadn't really noticed the tremors, and being too busy listening to both music and the dryer, he hadn't heard the sound. Either that, or it was his sometimes oblivious nature.

"Ship…" Stitch thought as Gantu gladly changed, his uniform shirt fitting better.

"Ship…maybe… _ **cousins**_!" Stitch cried.

"What's he talking about?" Pleakley asked, "any of you guys know?"

"Did you just see that ship?" warbled Lilo.

"Oh, you guys!" the agent laughed, "the only ship here is ours, and maybe Gantu's."

Pleakley walked off holding Jumba's shirt like it was radioactive.

"Come on, you two," advised Gantu.

The former captain let Lilo and Stitch climb onto his shoulders.

"Let's take a look for ourselves."

He loosened his pistol in its holster as they set out to follow the smoke rising into the sky, heading outside of town.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney and Chris Sanders._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay._

* * *

For a short while, Gantu continued to venture through the island in search of the crash site with Lilo and Stitch still perching on his shoulders.

"Oooh. Ih! Ih!" Stitch jabbed a finger toward the smoke, his ears pricking up.

"Quiet!" Gantu hissed, "we don't know who or what is in there."

He drew his pistol as he crept forward, skirting around the site where he could still have the jungle as cover.

"Looka!" Stitch whispered.

Something was moving in the smoke. Something much bigger than them. Something bigger than even Gantu. The former captain crouched down and ducked behind a tree before taking a peek.

"Slaggit, Sentinel, I'm a doctor, not an engineer!" a voice yelled.

"Where are we?" came a younger sounding voice.

"Autobots, assemble," came a third, authoritative voice.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged confused looks.

"Does that sound like members of this Galactic Federation to you?" whispered Lilo.

Gantu shook his head.

"Those names don't sound familiar. Strange, I hear a lot of machinery, but not—" A cannon blast barely missed them.

"Ironhide, do you have to shoot at everything that moves?" another older voice said.

"Something's watching us," the shooter growled, "show yourself, Con!"

"Uh-oh," muttered Stitch.

"Stand down! By order of the Galactic Federation!" Gantu boomed, standing to his full height, weapon drawn.

Yet, Gantu, Lilo and Stitch stared in disbelief as giant robotic beings stood at a distance, staring straight at them.

"Blitznak," Gantu swore.

Lilo and Stitch clung onto Gantu's shoulders for protection, yet these strange robots didn't even attack them. One of the robots with a red and blue color scheme approached the trio with caution.

"I apologize for my weapons specialist's behavior," he said, "I am Optimus Prime, and we are the Autobots."

Lilo and Stitch made a brief glance at Optimus before turning their heads at Gantu.

"Uh, I'm Captain-I mean _**former**_ captain Gantu," Gantu replied, "this is Lilo and Stitch."

"The fish-looking lifeform is unfamiliar to me," the Autobot medic observed.

"You've never seen something like him before?" paused Lilo.

"You are unfamiliar to me. What are you?" asked Gantu.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," answered Optimus.

"Cybertron? Where is that? Not anywhere near Shaelekar," Gantu paused.

"Shaelekar? What's that?" the Autobot medic asked.

"It's a planet, slagbrain," grumbled an ancient looking Autobot.

Curious, Stitch crawled down Gantu and skittered around the Autobots, catching their attention with some of them startled.

"You seem to have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide aimed his cannon.

"NO!" Both Gantu and Optimus yelled.

"Why not?!" demanded Ironhide.

"He's not a rodent," protested Lilo, "his name is Stitch!"

"He was originally called Experiment 626," added Gantu.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm locals. What is _**with**_ you?" Optimus scolded.

"I just wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide rolled his optics.

The ancient looking Autobot carefully approached Stitch and inspected him.

"Wait just a minute," the old Autobot said, "Gantu said he was also called Experiment 626. What does that mean?"

"Well," admitted Lilo, "Stitch is an alien like Gantu is."

"Except that Stitch was created in a lab," added Gantu, "illegally. I was sent to capture him, but…well…it didn't go as planned. I was dishonorably discharged."

"Then shouldn't it be destroyed?" replied Ironhide.

"What about the Decepticons?" reminded the ancient Autobot, "they could attack at any time."

"Under Earth's law, Lilo owns him now," Gantu explained, "and…I have no authority over anything anymore."

Other Autobots scanned the sky for any danger.

"What are they looking for, Optimus?" Lilo asked.

"Decepticons," answered Optimus.

"Decepti-whats?" Gantu inquired.

"Stupidheads," Stitch answered, "big dummies."

The old Autobot snorted with amusement.

"626 is basically correct," he agreed, "they _**are**_ idiots. Oh, apologies. I am Sentinel Prime. I led the Autobots before Optimus, before the fragging war started."

"War?" paused Gantu.

"Yes, Shaelek," nodded Sentinel, "the War for Cybertron. Against the faction known as Decepticons. Unfortunately, my eldest, Megatron, is their leader. He's ruthless, maniacal, and at times insane."

"Sounds like Hamsterviel," muttered Gantu.

Stitch moved closer to the captain's tusk.

"Cons…bad," he said.

"Very," Sentinel confirmed.

"Shoot you as soon as look at you," Ironhide added, "unless you shoot them first. Not that your weapon would do anything more than irritate them."

"Then why don't you give him one of yours?" the human girl piped up, "you look like you got a lot already."

"Uh, Lilo," Gantu whispered to Lilo, "I don't think anyone from the Galactic Federation would be familiar with the technology of these…beings."

"At least you'd have _**something**_ if we run into one of those…whatever he said," insisted Lilo.

Just then, the yellow Autobot scout finished scanning his section of the sky.

"No sign of Decepticons yet," he reported.

"Good work, Bumblebee. Now we need to find a safe base of operations," Optimus praised.

Stitch eagerly approached Lilo and Gantu.

"Stitch help find good place for base?" clamored Stitch.

"That's a good idea, Stitch. You and Lilo know this island the best," Gantu answered.

"Ok," agreed Lilo.

Gantu lowered Lilo to the ground, allowing her to scurry into the midst of the Autobots.

"May I have your attention please?" several mechanical heads faced Lilo, "Stitch and I have decided to help you find a spot for your base. Stitch and I know this island really well, we'll help you stay out of people's way."

"I think she has a point," commented Bumblebee.

"Then it's settled," Optimus announced, "we follow these three. But make no contact with anyone else. And stay alert for Decepticons."

Gantu lifted the girl and experiment back onto his shoulders, but even he was almost jogging to match stride with the newcomers. It was the first time Gantu had seen a species larger than his own. Stitch scanned the area and occasionally pointed them in the right direction.

"We should search for alt modes, too."

"Good idea, Jazz," agreed Optimus.

"Someone's going to notice these tracks," Ratchet grumbled, "and the Ark."

Of course, Lilo overheard this.

"Any ideas on how we should hide their ship?" whispered Lilo.

"Not unless Jumba happened to make an experiment that does that," the Shaelek answered, "I've read about cloaking devices, but to my knowledge, no one's built one that works."

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch continued leading the Autobots through the island, making sure to avoid human contact as much as possible. They soon came to a large cave.

"Here?" Stitch asked, looking at Optimus.

Optimus and Sentinel took a moment to scan the cave entrance. Gantu leaned against the wall to rest while the two mechs scanned the cave.

"Perhaps with a little renovation," nodded Sentinel, "this could work."

"Ih!" Stitch agreed.

"All right!" chirped Lilo, raising her fist into the air.

"Thank you," Gantu slid down until he was sitting with his back against the cave wall, "I just remembered why I hated endurance training."

"You seem pretty soft for a soldier," Ironhide remarked.

"He's exhausted," Ratchet clarified, "he's had a lot of adrenaline run through him in a short time. It's like a power surge for us."

The other Autobots entered the cave and began exploring it. Ironhide and Ratchet continued arguing over whether or not organic life forms could have "power surges" with Sentinel jumping in occasionally.

"That was a bad thing to say, 'Hide," the old Prime warned, "normally, Shaelek don't take kindly to anything that sounds like an insult."

"How the Pit would you know?!" Ratchet snapped.

"Unlike certain medics and weapons officers, I paid attention in _**all**_ my studies, including Xenobiology," answered Sentinel.

"Let's hope the Decepticons haven't started raiding our ship," replied Bumblebee.

"What do you have that they'd want? Besides yourselves," Gantu asked, looking up at the scout.

Bumblebee scratched his head in confusion, not sure what to say. Sentinel noticed this awkward silence and suddenly remembered that he forgot something.

"Scrap!" grumbled Sentinel, "they could get their hands on the Pillars!"

"Oh, good job, Rust Bucket!" Ratchet complained.

"Stow it, Hatchet, or my foot'll have a job in your aft!" Sentinel growled as he ran off, loosing what must have been more swears than Lilo had even known existed.

"Pillars?" Stitch inquired.

Lilo shrugged, not sure Sentinel was even talking about.

"Maybe he's just cranky 'cause he's old," she said, "old people are always cranky."

Gantu groaned as he facepalmed.

"Lilo," scolded Gantu, "just because Sentinel may be of old age does not excuse you from mocking him."

"Oops," muttered Lilo.

"She is correct, though she's got the wrong reason," Optimus corrected, "my father _**is**_ ancient. But it's not his age that makes him cranky. It's usually Ratchet, Decepticons, Ratchet, his old leg wound, or Ratchet."

Optimus smiled.

"Then what were those Pillars he was talking about?" asked Gantu.

Before Optimus could answer, he saw Sentinel scurrying back into the cave.

"These!" huffed an already tired looking Sentinel, setting down a load of the devices, "I could make this faster if I had some help!"

"Prowl, Smokescreen, Ironhide," instructed Optimus, "you assist Sentinel."

"Yes sir!" Prowl, Ironhide and Smokescreen nodded in unison.

The three Autobots followed the old mech. Gantu finished resting and stepped outside the cave, taking some time to survey the surrounding area.

"There's something they aren't telling us," muttered Gantu.

"What do you mean?" whispered Lilo, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Those Pillar things. None of them volunteered that information, even though you, Stitch, and I have shown we are not their enemy," Gantu explained, "which means those things are either illegal or powerful enough to end the world as we know it. I may have been discharged, but I know a secret advantage when I see one. And this is a _**huge**_ one."

Lilo and Stitch exchanged puzzled glances, understanding what Gantu was talking about. As far as they knew, the Autobots didn't attack them, so why were they keeping information about the Pillars a secret?

"Gantu ask Sentinel more about Pillars?" clamored Stitch.

"As in what they do?" clarified Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"I'll certainly try," nodded Gantu, "though it's likely to fail. It appears a Prime is some kind of leader, and he didn't get to be one by being a pushover or being stupid. But I'll try for you."

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch waited for a short while until Sentinel, Smokescreen, Ironhide and Prowl returned with more Pillars.

"Sentinel," the Shaelek started, "about those Pillars—"

"Nothing concerning you," the old Prime said sharply.

This didn't sit well with Gantu, who had no patience for such disrespect. He set Lilo and Stitch down before he stalked right up to Sentinel, eyes narrowed in what might have been anger or irritation. With one hand in a fist on his hip, he stabbed at Sentinel's face with the other.

"Now you listen here, cybertrog!" thundered Gantu, "I don't know who you think you are or what you're trying to prove, but this is _**our**_ world. If these things could put it in danger, we have a right to know! I for one will not stand by and allow a potential threat to go unquestioned."

Gantu noticed Ironhide's charged weapon pointed at his head.

"You can shoot me," continued Gantu, "but there will always be someone to take my place."

"Don't tempt me, punk," the black Autobot growled.

There was a brief silence, and Sentinel exhaled deeply.

"Stand down, Ironhide," Sentinel ordered, "he's right. Our presence and that of the Pillars _**could**_ put this planet in danger. If we ignore that, we're no better than the Decepticons. The least we can do is inform these three and let them know what the dangers are. If the Decepticons show up, we should at least make sure this world has a chance at defending itself. Very well, I'll tell you about the Pillars and the Decepticons. Make yourselves comfortable, please."

His point made, Gantu backed down respectfully. Lilo and Stitch kept their eyes locked onto the elder Prime in curiosity.

"The Pillars, when activated, form a space bridge between two places. The distance it can reach depends on how many Pillars are active at one time. With all of them, it can reach across the galaxy. Humans would call it a teleportation device. Instant interstellar travel for people, ships, or theoretically planets," Sentinel explained, "I'm an engineer, and have been called genius in various writings. I designed and invented the space bridge. I and Optimus are the only ones who know how to operate it. The Decepticons want it to help them take over the entire universe."

"So you're trying to keep these Pillars out of enemy hands?" clarified Lilo.

"Yes," Sentinel nodded, "they managed to cripple us as we entered hyperspace. Once we returned to normal space, we found they had destroyed our engines, which is why we crashed. They were after me and the Pillars."

Lilo started pacing around the cave entrance, trying to take in what she just witnessed so far today. She soon remembered something and sprinted over to Gantu.

"Dad," asked Lilo, "do you think we shouldn't tell Nani, Jumba or Pleakley about the Autobots?"

"Not today. My arrival gave your sister enough of a heart attack," the former captain declined.

Lilo turned her head, examining the Autobots at a distance. Of course, Stitch did the same thing for a moment.

"Lilo…Stitch…Gantu…Autobots," proposed Stitch, his ears perked up in anticipation, "be friends?"

"The three of us already are," Gantu reminded him.

Lilo scratched her head.

"I think Stitch is trying to memorize the Autobots' names," clarified Lilo.

"Ironhide is the trigger-happy all black one, Optimus has flames, Ratchet is the one with anger management issues, Bumblebee is yellow, and Jazz is…Jazz," answered Gantu, gesturing to the Autobots in the cave.

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch also identified Prowl, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, Chromia, Elita One and Wheeljack. Yet, Stitch stared at Wheeljack while hiding his nervousness.

"Stitch," called Lilo, "what's wrong?"

Stitch leaned closer to Lilo's ear.

"Meega don't want Wheeljack to team up with Jumba," whispered Stitch.

"So you want to keep Jumba away from Wheeljack?" clarified Lilo, "ok."

"Bubbles is not going to be happy about this," Gantu muttered, "and Pleakley will be worse."

"All the more reason to keep this a secret," agreed Lilo.

"How? They're bigger than I am, there's more of them and they're louder," Gantu pointed out.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances, trying to figure out how to help the Autobots blend in. Then Stitch remembered that these robotic beings had some sort of ability that no extraterrestrial ever imagined possible. As if to answer, Bumblebee came running back.

"I found an alt mode!" he announced.

And then, to the surprise of Lilo, Stitch, and Gantu, the yellow alien began to change. The yellow Autobot morphed into a Camaro.

"Oh, cool!" chirped Lilo.

"Can _**all**_ of you do this?" Gantu asked, an idea forming in his head. Maybe they wouldn't be so hard to hide.

"Yes," nodded Optimus.

"Our kind has a natural ability to scan a vehicle and acquire the necessary information, and then to assume the same form. Basically, we become an exact copy of the vehicle, as Bumblebee has done. You won't be able to find a difference between him and the vehicle he scanned," Sentinel added.

"So you can scan any car?" clamored Lilo.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Spaceships, too?" asked Stitch, his arms spread with eager enthusiasm.

"Depends on the size," Sentinel explained, "the form we choose, called an alt mode, is decided by our body mass. Our size. For example, I am too big to assume Bumblebee's current form, and Arcee is too small."

"We'll need trucks," Gantu suggested. "we'll have to take you one at a time, but there are plenty of vehicles on Kauai to choose from. Lilo, Stitch, let's go with each one and assist."

"Optimus, you go first," persuaded Sentinel.

"Alright, Da," nodded Optimus.

Optimus followed the three away from the cave. Stitch scanned the area up ahead to ensure the coast was clear before they could proceed any further. Gantu's size allowed him to stand in front of windows while Optimus passed by them. While wandering through the island, Lilo and Stitch gave each other meaningful winks. Finally, Optimus spotted something. They saw a scanning beam from his optics, and like Bumblebee, Optimus started to change too. In a matter of seconds, Lilo, Stitch and Gantu stood before a red and blue Peterbilt semi truck.

"That's an rather…amazing ability," Gantu commented, "let's get another one."

Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders while Optimus drove back to the cave, the trio following him.

"Who's next?" Stitch called.

"Sentinel?" Optimus offered.

"Alright, I'm coming," the old mech stood up and followed them.

Gantu led Sentinel through the island until they reached the edge of an airport. At a distance, the ancient Prime laid his optics on a Rosenbauer Panther.

"Perfect," Sentinel said.

Soon, an identical copy of the truck sat before them. Without warning, the ancient Prime drove off, compelling Gantu to follow him with Lilo and Stitch holding onto his shoulders.

"For an old mech, he's fast," Gantu said.

"Ih! Oldie fast," Stitch agreed.

"I heard that!" Sentinel called.

They soon returned to the entrance of the cave.

"Next!" Stitch called.

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch repeated this process until they managed to help all of the Autobots find alt modes. Once they finished in a matter of hours, the former captain turned his head at Sentinel.

"Good, that'll help to hide them…but how will you hide the Pillars?" Gantu asked.

"Once we renovate the base," suggested Arcee, "we could set up a vault for the Pillars."

Gantu then noticed the sun's position.

"Blitznak," grumbled Gantu, "Nani is going to be home soon! Optimus, the three of us have to go now, but at least one of us will come and see you every day."

"Then have a nice day," replied Optimus.

"You, too!" Lilo called.

Lilo and Stitch were lifted up as Gantu sprinted for the house. It may have taken several minutes, but they soon arrived at their destination.

"Act natural," Stitch advised as they entered through Gantu's door.

The two of them jumped down onto the walkway platform.

"Jumba, Pleakley," called Lilo, waving her hand, "we're home!"

"Quiet! Evil genius is busy doing evil genius things!" Jumba called.

"You'd better not explode the entire house!" Gantu warned in a loud voice.

"Oi, I liked it better when you sound like big dummy and not like big Earth girl!" Jumba complained. He was referring to Nani of course.

Irritated, Gantu jabbed his finger at Jumba's belly.

"What part of don't call me that do you not understand?!" snarled Gantu.

"He's just cranky cause Nani always gets on him. He does the same thing to Pleakley," Lilo explained.

"Oh, come on!" protested Pleakley, "Jumba left his dirty pants on my bed half an hour ago, and now it stinks!"

Lilo, Stitch, and Gantu let out a collective "Eeeuuugh."

"Too…much…info," grumbled Stitch.

"Does anyone have an air freshener?" asked Pleakley.

Three heads shook. No one.

"Stitch ate them," Lilo explained.

Pleakley shook his head in disbelief.

"Now I can't even sleep in my own bed!" complained Pleakley.

Before anyone could respond, Nani entered through the front door.

"That was close," Gantu sighed.

Stitch scurried over to the living room, grabbed the remote and started channel surfing.

"Hey, Nani!" called Lilo, waving her hand.

"Nani!" Pleakley cried, "these three don't understand the plight of dirty Jumba pants on my bed!"

Gantu and Lilo facepalmed.

"It's not that difficult to put your sheets in the laundry," Nani replied with a shrug.

"But…but…he _**always**_ does it!" the one eyed alien wailed.

"Calm down, Agent Pleakley!" Gantu called.

Just then, Stitch stopped at a news channel.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! There could be disease causing bacteria in those things! Or bedbugs! Or boogeymen!" the agent snapped.

But Gantu's attention was already on the news channel. Lilo scurried down the stairs to get a closer look at the news. They saw interviews with witnesses who claimed to have seen a large ship fall from the sky and crash somewhere on the island.

"Oh, blitznak," Gantu muttered.

"I hate when he says that," said Jumba, coming down the stairs, "it means something is wrong."

"Dad," whispered Lilo, "what are we going to do?"

"Send Stitch to warn them," Gantu hissed.

"Ok," nodded Lilo.

Lilo beckoned Stitch to approach her.

"Stitch," whispered Lilo, "go warn our robot friends."

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

The experiment soundlessly slipped out the back door. Stitch scurried through the island, meandering through the trees until he reached the cave, catching Sentinel's attention.

"Stitch?" Sentinel paused, surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Yuuga in news! Humans find ship!"

"Slaggit!" Sentinel swore, "that's _**my**_ ship!"

"What are we going to do?" clamored Bumblebee, worry filling his optics.

"We're going to not lose our heads and we're going to think about this logically," Sentinel suggested.

"Then seeing as you are the stealth master here, you should go and see what our Earth allies suggest," Ironhide replied.

"I was going to," the old mech remarked, "but I need someone to cover me. We are well aware that the enemy can hide just as well as we can, so traveling alone is not a good idea. For any of us."

"Meega help?" chirped Stitch.

"I…suppose you might like a ride back anyway," Sentinel nodded, "the rest of you should keep someone on watch at all times."

"Understood," agreed Optimus.

"I'll be back," Sentinel said, lifting Stitch onto his shoulder.

And with that, he disappeared soundlessly into the forest. The blue experiment kept his eyes and ears open for any sudden movements and sudden sounds. He was surprised at how fast the old mech moved without making any sound at all. Even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up any sound from the alien. For a while, neither of them found any signs of danger. The only sound was an occasional faint sniffing, and Stitch realized Sentinel was tracking scents in order to find their way to the house. Sentinel arrived, but he crouched behind the trees so no one would notice him.

"Alright, you go and see what your friends suggest. I'll be out here waiting," Sentinel lowered Stitch to the ground, "quickly!"

Stitch scurried into the house, catching Lilo and Gantu's attention. Gantu shifted his position so that his size gave Lilo and Stitch some privacy.

"Did they get the message?" whispered Lilo.

"Ih," Stitch nodded, "Sentinel outside. Ask what they should do."

"He's outside? Here?" the girl asked.

Stitch nodded. Lilo carefully tiptoed toward Gantu.

"Dad," whispered Lilo, "should we go talk to Sentinel without Nani, Jumba or Pleakley finding out?"

"You can," he nodded, "I'll say you went to the bathroom."

Upon cue, Lilo and Stitch quietly slipped out of the house. Stitch, having memorized where he was, led her right to Sentinel.

"Hey," called Lilo, "are you worried about those mean robots finding you?"

"Yes," Sentinel nodded, "you see, we have no way to leave this island, and unlike us, the Decepticons don't care if they harm civilians."

"That's not good," commented Lilo.

"No," Sentinel agreed, "it's not."

Lilo placed her finger on her chin while she tilted her head.

"I wonder if we should try contacting the Galactic Federation for this matter," Lilo said to herself.

"The who?" Sentinel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged confused glances.

"He don't know," Stitch said.

Lilo returned her gaze at Sentinel.

"Gantu used to be captain of the Galactic Federation," explained Lilo.

"You mean he's not now?" Sentinel inquired, "well…can he still contact them?"

"We could try," Lilo shrugged.

"We can provide him with communications arrays," Sentinel suggested.

"Ok," nodded Lilo, "we'll ask Dad."

"And I'll head back to the cave and tell the others," Sentinel added.

Sentinel left the house while Lilo and Stitch scurried into the house.

"Well?" Gantu said.

"Can you still contact the Galactic Federation?" asked Lilo.

"If I had a way, yes," nodded Gantu, "I still know the frequencies."

Lilo motioned Gantu to lean closer to her and Stitch.

"Sentinel said that he can provide communications arrays," whispered Lilo.

"In that case we—" Gantu noticed Nani looking their way, "—will go show me Pudge's home tomorrow."

"Great!" chirped Lilo, going along with Gantu's improvisation.

"I guess I don't need to get Lilo a sitter for tomorrow afternoon then," Nani said to herself, "man, David was right. Another alien _**was**_ a good idea."

She didn't notice the trio sharing a wink and a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel waited impatiently in the hangar. He remembered that these Decepticons would be arriving soon, but in his perspective, they were taking too long!

"Where are those stupid robotic idiotic excuses for minions?!" growled Hamsterviel, "bad enough that fish faced buffoon went soft and joined ze little girl."

Hamsterviel waited for so long that he was almost at the brink of throwing a fit when suddenly, he saw a strange jet fly into the hangar.

"You better be one of these stinking Disinfecticons I am waiting for. If not, GET OUT!" the rodent shrieked.

In a matter of seconds, the jet transformed into the massive Deception leader, his red optics focusing on the little hamster creature.

"It's Decepticons, you stupid gerbil!" corrected Megatron.

"That's _**hamster**_ to you! Remember, I am the one paying _**you**_ , you rust brained bucket of bolts!" Hamsterviel yelled, "and I don't care what you call yourselves, as long as you can do what I need."

Megatron rolled his optics.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" scolded Hamsterviel, "I gave you the job when we first talked, now can you do it?"

"Of course, little hamster creature," nodded Megatron, "now what is it that you would like me to do?"

Hamsterviel facepalmed. The big lug hadn't read the files.

"Learn to read," he muttered.

Megatron pulled the files from his subspace compartment and started reading them.

"Now don't interrupt me while I think evil things," the hamster growled.

"Such as defeating the Autobots?" remarked Megatron.

"I said don't interrupt me!" the rodent yelled.

Megatron growled as he glared at Hamsterviel.

"Get back to you reading," instructed Hamsterviel, "and make sure you can do everything laid out in my plans."

The Decepticon leader grumbled as he returned to reading the files.

* * *

The following day, Sentinel was busy setting up a communications console in their cave base. Gantu, Lilo and Stitch started exploring the cave to pass time around.

"Back off, Hatchet!" Sentinel growled, "you're a doctor, not an engineer."

"Well, if you didn't blow things up—" countered Ratchet.

"Ratchet, that's Wheeljack that does that," Ironhide corrected.

"What's wrong with my inventions?" protested Wheeljack.

"Hatchet's going off about you blowing stuff up again," Jazz commented, "except for some reason, he thinks Sentinel is you."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker heard this and burst into laughter.

"Hatchet needs his optics checked!" Sideswipe laughed.

Ratchet snapped his head at the twins, flames flickering in his optics.

"I heard that!" roared Ratchet, pointing at the twins.

"Well, they're right!" Sentinel snapped, "I look nothing like Wheeljack, and I never blow things up!"

Sentinel went back to work and it wasn't long before he finished.

"Now all I need is the Shaelek," Sentinel said.

Upon cue, Gantu lowered Lilo and Stitch to the ground and approached Sentinel.

"Ah, just the man I was looking for. So, Lilo tells me your Galactic…ehm…" the old mech scratched his head, "…whatever Lilo said, might be able to help us out, and that you still know how to contact them."

"Yes," agreed Gantu, "I still have the frequencies."

"Excellent. Right over here. Don't mind the Terror Twins, they'll stay out of trouble unless they want my foot in their afts," Sentinel shot the two a glare as he led Gantu past them.

Sentinel and Gantu approached the communications array. After some rapid typing and button pressing, the face of the Grand Councilwoman appeared on the screen.

"Gantu? What are _**you**_ doing contacting me? Did you not hear me when I said you were discharged?" the woman frowned at him.

"Yes ma'am," the former captain said dejectedly, "but—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses," the Grand Councilwoman snapped over the transmission, "you are not to be calling me for any—"

"Madam, he's calling on our behalf," Sentinel cut in, fearing she was about to cut them off.

The Grand Councilwoman made a brief glance at Sentinel.

"Who is this?" she demanded over the transmission.

"I am Sentinel Prime. We are Autobots from Cybertron," explained Sentinel, "we crashed here on Earth and met your former captain, along with his friends Lilo and Stitch."

The Grand Councilwoman placed a finger on her chin, examining this strange new creature.

"We were chased by our enemies, the Decepticons," Sentinel continued, "they're the ones who caused us to crash. They will be searching for us. We are concerned for this planet, as Megatron will not hesitate to kill everyone on it looking for us. We were hoping maybe your Federation could offer some assistance to either us or Earth before the Cons attack."

"I see, ah…Sentinel. We understand your predicament," the Grand Councilwoman replied over the transmission.

"Great. Not to be rude, ma'am, but can you help us?" Sentinel was a bit impatient.

Gantu kept his eyes focusing forward in anticipation of the answer.

"We have technology we could offer you in exchange," Sentinel added, "my own invention. I'm an engineer and stealth expert."

"What is this invention you speak ok?" the Grand Councilwoman asked over the transmission.

"A space bridge," Sentinel quickly explained it to her, "along with much of our kind's other technology."

"Not even I have seen such technology before," added Gantu.

"Of course not, none of our kind has ever actually been to Shaelekar," Sentinel replied.

"Very well, then, I am amending my orders. Gantu, you are to notify me immediately of any Decepticon sightings," she instructed.

"Yes Ma'am," Gantu answered, as though he hadn't been discharged.

Seconds later, the transmission ended.

"Sorry," Sentinel apologized, "we weren't trying to get you in trouble."

"I don't blame you," assured Gantu.

"Maybe she'll reconsider after the mess with the Decepticons is cleared up," Sentinel said.

"Or maybe you just bought him a death sentence next time she sees him," Ratchet snapped.

"Way to be optimistic, Doc," Ironhide said flatly.

Gantu facepalmed.

"He's not good at encouragement," Ironhide explained.

Gantu checked the time. He remembered that Lilo had hula class soon.

"It doesn't matter," replied Gantu, "let me know if these enemies show up."

"Will do," advised Ironhide, "remember, they look like us."

"Only way uglier," added Jazz, "and they'll probably try to kill you."

"Outstanding," muttered Gantu.

Gantu wandered through the cave until he found Lilo and Stitch.

"We'd better get going. You two have a hula class to get to," called Gantu, "drat, I should've asked Ironhide for a better weapon in case we do meet a Decepticon. He said mine won't do anything to them except irritate them."

Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders and approached Ironhide.

"I forgot to ask, Ironhide. Is there any chance you could supply me with a weapon that would at least give us a chance against a Decepticon if we meet one?" Gantu asked.

Ironhide started searching his subspace compartment. The three of them watched the weapons expert scanning various items and muttering to himself as he set them aside. Gantu took a few moments to examine the items on the ground.

"Stand back," barked Ironhide, "I'm calculating."

"You are the expert," Gantu shrugged.

Ironhide soon laid his optics on a high-tech pistol, picked it up and handed it to the Shaelek.

"Here," said Ironhide, "perfect size for you, similar in operation to what you have, lightweight, and like the rest of us, you don't have to worry about reloading."

Gantu took the pistol and placed it where his old one had been.

"Thank you," the alien replied.

"I hope you never have to use it," added Ironhide, "but the Cons will likely make sure you have to."

Gantu nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"You're obviously pretty good in a fight, you're still living after all."

Gantu left that one unanswered. Was he that good in a fight?


	4. Chapter 4

_Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney and Chris Sanders._

 _Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Michael Bay._

* * *

Gantu felt relieved that he managed to escort Lilo and Stitch to hula class on time. He stayed outside the school, all senses on alert for any unwelcome presence. Inside, Moses motioned the students and the professionals on the stage in preparation for the next rehearsal. Stitch kept an ear pricked towards outside in case Gantu met any trouble. Soon, the music began to play. Stitch soon lost himself in the music, making up his own dance in the back of the room. This caught Mertle's attention, but she still had to rehearse. Mertle also noticed the hulking pair of legs outside with their owner's back to the school. She couldn't be sure, but she thought they looked familiar. As for Lilo, she danced with passion in sync with the music. Frustrated, Mertle decided that she could make Lilo mess up. Mertle scanned the stage, hoping to find something she could use for her plan. Stitch saw this and decided he'd better record for evidence. He pulled out Jumba's video camera and pretended to be taping Lilo, while he really taped Mertle. Mertle didn't notice, but she extended her foot, hoping to trip Lilo over. Stitch growled softly to himself as he watched this. Without warning, Lilo tripped over Mertle's leg.

"Nala kweesta!" Stitch exclaimed when he saw Lilo fall.

Lilo landed on her stomach and shouted in pain, catching everyone's attention. Even Gantu heard it, and peered in through the window to see what was going on. Moses called for the music to stop as he stepped forward to investigate. He didn't notice as Mertle turned and found herself locking eyes with Gantu, the icy blue eyes boring into her, immediately suspecting what she'd done. The snooty girl turned her head at Stitch, who glared at her. Mertle could see they both knew it was her, especially when Lilo staggered to her feet.

"Lilo okie-taka?" Stitch asked.

"I'm ok," nodded Lilo.

"Good," Stitch said.

"All right, what's going on?" Moses called.

"Weirdlo messed up our dance," Mertle complained.

"Yeeeeaaaaaah!" the other girls agreed.

Gantu and Stitch growled softly. Moses glanced at Lilo and then noticed Stitch holding the camera.

"Naga, Lilo," Stitch shook his head. "look."

Stitch handed Lilo the camera, allowing her to watch the footage he recorded.

"It wasn't me!" she cried, taking it over to Moses, "see?"

Moses took a moment to examine the footage.

"Well?" Lilo said softly.

Moses gave Mertle a stern expression.

"What?" Mertle tried to look innocent.

"How do you explain this?" Moses asked.

"Weirdlo got in my way," Mertle said, sticking her nose up.

Stitch and Moses shook their heads in disbelief, not falling for the lie. Gantu was also fuming inside. The nerve of that girl! Such an act would _**never**_ be tolerated amongst his people! The dishonor and shame it would bring were too great.

"It wasn't me!" Mertle insisted, "I'm the best dancer here!"

"Does it look like I'm buying it?" demanded Lilo, folding her arms.

"I'm not," Moses said, "that will be all for today. Mertle, come with me please."

Moses escorted Mertle off the stage while Lilo and Stitch started heading for the dressing room, only to be intercepted by Yuki, Elena and Teresa.

"Uh-oh," Stitch gulped.

"I can't believe you weirdos snitched on Mertle," Yuki commented in a harsh tone.

"Well she _**did**_ do it," Lilo said, "and then she tried to lie about it."

Irritated, Yuki, Elena and Teresa surrounded Lilo and Stitch, sending chills down their spines.

Outside, Gantu was getting nervous. The dishonorable girl had already been taken home. So where was Lilo? And Stitch?

"Stitch," whispered Lilo, "what do we do?"

Stitch shrugged as if to say "I don't know."

Lilo thought for a moment until an idea popped into her head.

"Look!" Lilo shouted, pointing at the backstage, "vampires!"

Yuki, Elena and Teresa gave Lilo a blank stare.

"Yeah right," said Teresa. "Mertle told us you believe in that creepy _**weird**_ stuff."

Thinking fast, Stitch gargled up some acidic saliva, hoping to threaten to spit it at one of the girls.

"What do you all want anyway?" Lilo demanded.

"To make you pay, of course," answered Elena.

Stitch opened his mouth, revealing the acidic saliva in his mouth and causing Elena, Yuki and Teresa to scream and scurry away in fear. Mistaking the scream for Lilo's, Gantu searched frantically for a way inside.

"Blitznak," growled Gantu, "why am I so oversized? Lilo! LILO!"

Gantu could see Yuki, Elena and Teresa scrambling out of the back door while screaming in terror, much to his confusion.

"What the…Lilo?" paused Gantu.

Gantu leaned his head until he peered through the door just as Stitch was closing his mouth and swallowing his spit.

"Uh, do I even want to know what just happened?" the alien asked.

Lilo grabbed her duffle bag and led Stitch out of the school, only to lay their eyes on Gantu. Stitch rapidly tried to explain the little incident as best he could.

"Next time, don't threaten them with acid, Stitch," scolded Gantu, "the thought was good, but…well, you and I really don't need _**more**_ trouble with the Federation."

"Ok," mumbled Stitch, his ears drooping.

"I'm not mad, Stitch, you didn't know," replied Gantu, "at least you didn't look like an idiot running around looking for a way in because you mistook three screams for one."

"We could head home for now," offered Lilo.

Nodding in agreement, Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulder and left the school. Once they arrived at the house, they stepped inside, only to notice Jumba and Pleakley bickering once again, but this time, they were trying to push a spherical container into the other's hands.

"Okay, what are you two arguing over _**this**_ time?" Gantu asked in his best Nani impression.

Jumba and Pleakley stopped what they were doing and stared at Gantu.

"What?" reminded Gantu, "didn't think I'd figured out you two fight over something every day?"

"Jumba thinks I'm perfectly capable of watching over this container," accused Pleakley, gesturing to the container, "but I'll bet it's full of evil stuff!"

"Did you ever think maybe it's just very valuable to him and you're the only one he feels he can trust with it? I'd take that as a compliment," Gantu mentioned.

"Eh, yes! Is compliment!" the scientist nodded.

"What if it contains something that could end the world?!" protested Pleakley.

"He didn't ask you to open it, he just asked you to hold onto it for him. Put it somewhere safe," Gantu explained, "if you open it, that's on you."

Pleakley switched glances between Gantu and Jumba.

"I never said open it," Jumba added, "in fact, I said _**don't**_ open it."

Pleakley sighed, allowing Jumba to push the container into his arms.

"Don't tell me there's someone out there who would kill to get his hands on this container," muttered Pleakley.

"You worry too much," replied Gantu.

But even as he said it, Gantu knew he, Lilo, and Stitch were all thinking the same thing. Would the Decepticons want the container or its contents? Pleakley didn't say anything as he carried the container to his shared bedroom, stashing it in a large box.

"Now what?" Gantu asked.

Lilo scrambled into her room and grabbed her notebook and several crayons. The aliens watched her curiously. Once the oh-so-adorable Hawaiian girl returned to the living room, she sat down on the couch and started drawing, much to Stitch's curiosity.

"What Lilo doing?" Stitch asked.

Lilo didn't say anything, but Stitch could see she was drawing herself and Stitch in the notebook.

"Ooh," Stitch watched over her shoulder.

Once Lilo finished drawing herself and Stitch, she started drawing Gantu.

"Hey, I'm not that tall," said Jumba, thinking it was him.

"I only have one eye!" Pleakley thought it was going to be him.

It took Lilo several minutes to finish drawing Gantu, so she showed the picture to Jumba and Pleakley. Even Gantu got a glimpse of it.

"Oh…that is not me," Jumba said.

"It's not me either," Pleakley added, "it's…it's…"

"Me," Gantu finished, "it's me."

"And not us?!" Jumba and Pleakley protested in unison.

"Don't worry," assured Lilo, "you guys are coming up next."

Lilo started drawing Pleakley.

"Aah, haha, is a noodle!" Jumba laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Pleakley, flailing his arm.

This only made Jumba laugh more, causing Pleakley to glare at him.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Gantu asked.

"No," Pleakley answered, " _ **I'm**_ acting civilized."

"For a wet noodle," muttered Jumba.

"I heard that!" snapped Pleakley.

"Both of you SHUT UP!"

To all of their surprise, it was Nani. This allowed Lilo to continue drawing without any distractions. They all waited anxiously to see her finished product. While Lilo set on to draw Nani after finishing Jumba and Pleakley, Stitch heard his stomach growl so he skittered over to the kitchen.

"Someone was hungry," Gantu observed.

"Stitch?" paused Nani.

"626 is _**always**_ hungry," Jumba said.

Stitch soon returned to the living room with something in his mouth.

"What did the little monster get into now?" Pleakley demanded.

Gantu carefully lifted Stitch's chin and examined the item he held in his mouth.

"You're supposed to eat the ravioli, Stitch, not the can," Gantu advised.

"That is _**nasty**_!" Pleakley exclaimed.

Stitch ignored Gantu's advice and ate the can, taking the contents with it.

"Eww!" all the aliens and Lilo exclaimed.

However, Jumba couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is destructive, like he was designed for," the scientist explained.

Lilo soon finished the picture.

"Well, let's see it," Jumba said.

Smiling, Lilo presented the picture to the rest of her ohana. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw the "My Ohana" title and each person found themselves in the picture.

"Lilo, it's beautiful!" Nani commented, "I love it."

"Is not evil…but wery adorable," Jumba admitted.

"I look like a spaghetti man!" Pleakley complained.

"Oooh," Stitch cooed as he gently touched his image.

Gantu was speechless. She'd included him. And not off to the side either. She'd put him right in with the rest of the group. Of course, Lilo noticed the former captain's expression.

"I thought I'd make something for all of us since out ohana expanded," clarified Lilo.

"Thank you," the Shaelek whispered, though everyone heard it.

This caused Lilo to smile at once before turning her head at Stitch.

"So where do you want to put this?" asked Lilo.

Stitch climbed up the wall and pointed to a place right beside the door where everyone could see it, including visitors.

"Yeah!" chirped Lilo, "that could work!"

"We should take a photo, too," Nani suggested.

"Meega go get camera!" offered Stitch.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Nani asked.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Who's going to be behind the camera?" Nani clarified.

"Maybe we could find camera that works automatically?" suggested Jumba.

"Don't you have one?" Pleakley asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jumba laughed.

"I'll take the photo," Gantu offered.

Lilo scratched her head in confusion, not wanting Gantu to be left out of the picture. Obviously, he had missed the part where he was supposed to be in it. Jumba was happy to point it out to him. The evil genius stepped into his room and started searching for the automatic camera. Once he found it, he returned to the living room.

"Just show me which button to push. I promise, I won't break your camera." Gantu requested.

"What are you talking about? You're in photo too," the scientist clarified, "besides, is an automatic camera."

Lilo smiled in relief as she hugged the former captain's leg. He looked down and saw this, unsure how to respond for a moment. Then he knelt down on one knee and returned the embrace with one large hand. Stitch felt left out, so he approached Lilo and Gantu and then he started licking the gigantic alien's hand.

"Eugh, Stitch, that's nasty!" Nani cried, "especially with some of the things you eat!"

Upon cue, Gantu removed his hand and gave Stitch a stern expression.

"He does it to me all the time," the older girl said, "he forgets we know he's not a dog."

"You're lucky because he bit me one time," Gantu replied.

"And you survived? Wow. Guess you didn't taste good," Nani joked.

"Okay everyone, gather up!" Pleakley called.

"Uh, where?" Stitch asked.

"Would it work if we took the picture in front of the house?" suggested Lilo.

"Okay, everybody outside! You too, big guy!" announced Pleakley.

Pleakley ushered everyone out the door while Jumba set up the camera. Once outside, Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch into his arms.

"No no no," Jumba instructed, "you three, get in close with the rest of us. Is family photo, not weird school group picture."

Gantu let out a sigh.

"I don't have tall lens," Jumba clarified.

"Then why don't we all stand on the porch in front of him?" Pleakley suggested.

"Perhaps there _**is**_ some brain attached to giant eye. Okay, do that," Jumba agreed.

Pleakley and Nani gathered at the porch in front of the Shaelek.

"Yes, like that. Lilo, do that…huggy thing on his face again, like you did in the photo 626 took. 626, you do same," advised Jumba.

Gantu placed Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders, allowing them to hug the sides of his face.

"Ach, yes! Is so cute, even evil genius admits it!" Jumba moved into his place, "smiles everyone!"

And the shutter clicked as they all smiled.

* * *

That evening, Gantu was in the middle of taking a shower once the entire ohana finished with dinner. Only the lower half of his door was clouded glass, but the whole thing was covered in steam. Suddenly the whole house started to shake. Luckily, he was just finishing up, so after the former captain quickly dried himself off, he slipped on his uniform pants and emerged from the bathroom to investigate. What he saw made him freeze. It was a huge robot, about the size of Sentinel, lifting a flailing Jumba out of his room, which was now roofless. It had sharp fangs and blood red eyes. As soon as he saw them, Gantu knew what this creature was.

"CON!" he shouted, pulling out Ironhide's pistol and firing at the mech.

He could see the others gathered in Jumba and Pleakley's room now. He kept firing even as the Decepticon growled and started to change.

"He's taking Jumba!" exclaimed Lilo.

"LET HIM GO, TROG!" thundered Gantu.

He ran after the robot-turned-alien-jet, firing at any part he could. But it was no use. The Decepticon leader and Jumba disappeared into the sky. Defeated, the former captain dragged himself back to the house. At the same time, Stitch groaned as he staggered to his feet. Apparently, he tried to fight the intruder before he was flung to the floor.

"I'm sorry…he's gone," Gantu said softly.

Lilo scurried closer to Gantu.

"We just have to tell Optimus what happened," whispered Lilo.

Confused, Nani stomped toward Gantu.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" she shrieked.

"That, I think, was a creature called a Decepticon, and if what I've heard is right, we're all lucky to be alive right now," the former captain explained, "its target was Jumba. It wanted him for something. Not to kill him."

Gantu saw Nani's concerned expression.

"It could have done that here," continued Gantu, "it wants him alive for something."

"And have you met these things before?" demanded Nani.

"No. We _**have**_ met their opposites, Autobots," answered Gantu.

"You should've told us about them earlier!" scolded Pleakley.

"You could've panicked if we did," clarified Lilo.

"What?" they both stared at her.

"We can't tell anyone else about the Autobots and Decepticons or they'll panic," added Lilo.

"They asked us not to tell anyone," Gantu replied, "they were hoping the Decepticons wouldn't find out they were here."

Nani and Pleakley gave Gantu a blank stare for a moment.

"They crashed," he continued, "and they have something they think the Decepticons want."

"But if the Cons get their hands on it," added Lilo, "they could use it to take over the galaxy."

"Then we're all doomed!" Pleakley cried, rapidly flailing his arms.

"No, we're not," Gantu assured Pleakley, "the Autobots have been fighting them for a long time. They know how to keep it safe. And they probably can help us find and recover Jumba."

Gantu reached into his belt pouch in search of his communicator. He found it and called both the Autobots and the Grand Councilwoman.

"This is Gantu," he said, "reporting a Decepticon encounter here at the house. It took Jumba with it."

"A Decepticon? Are you sure?" Optimus asked over the com-link.

"Yes," Gantu nodded.

"It was big and ugly and had red eyes!" Lilo added.

"Optimus? You are not the Autobot I spoke to last. Is Sentinel not the leader?" the Councilwoman asked over the com-link.

"He's the predecessor to Optimus," Gantu explained, "and Optimus's father."

"I suspect Megatron was behind this," Optimus replied over the com-link.

"The Decepticon leader?" Gantu asked.

"What would he want with Jumba?" Lilo cried.

Everyone exchanged glances in a moment of silence.

"Perhaps someone told Megatron about Jumba's experiments," the Grand Councilwoman assumed over the com-link.

"Not likely," said Optimus, "my brother has come to despise organic life. Though he is not above using organic life forms to achieve his ends. Nor is he above working with them temporarily if he stands to gain something from it."

"Finding out why Megatron wants Jumba is one thing," replied Lilo, "figuring out how to save Jumba is another."

"I have already sent Sentinel to try and track Megatron. If he can't find your friend, no one can," Optimus assured.

Lilo gave Optimus a blank stare, although she had to look up to see the screen of the former captain's communicator.

"He's saying Megatron might be taking Jumba for someone else, not himself," Gantu clarified.

"Thank you for your report, Gantu," was all the Grand Councilwoman could say.

"I'll keep you updated, ma'am," the former captain replied.

In a matter of seconds, the transmission ended. Gantu stashed his communicator back into his belt pouch.

"Well, I guess we wait for word from Sentinel now," Gantu sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron arrived at the hangar with Jumba in his cockpit. The evil genius had his thoughts filled with fear and confusion. Why did this robot even want him? Who even created this robot? Jumba suspected that someone with knowledge more advanced than him could've pulled this off. He was certain with one thing…

"Is so advanced," Jumba muttered, examining the inside of the cockpit.

Ahead, Hamsterviel waited with a pleased expression as Megatron transformed into his bipedal form, holding Jumba in his hand.

"Jacques? You're behind this?" the scientist was surprised.

"Welcome, Jumba," Hamsterviel grinned, "long time, no see."

"I would have liked it to be longer," Jumba crossed his arms and glared, "what do you want?"

"Why haven't you delivered the experiments?!" Hamsterviel interrogated loudly while stomping on the floor with his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jumba stated.

"Don't lie to him!" snarled Megatron.

"Even if I knew what he meant, he obviously doesn't need me if he can make you!" Jumba snapped.

"If I made him, he wouldn't be stupid," Hamsterviel snarled.

"Then where did you get this thing?" Jumba questioned.

Megatron brought Jumba to his face and jabbed a claw-like finger at his belly.

"You will address me as Megatron," roared Megatron, "the leader of the mighty Decepticons!"

"The what?!" Jumba exclaimed with a blank stare.

Hamsterviel let out a loud cackle.

"What is he talking about, Jacques?" demanded Jumba.

"Oh Jumba, you are so stupid," taunted Hamsterviel, "you don't know _**anything**_ about the glorious Decepticons?!"

"Eh, no," Jumba answered.

"You will soon," Megatron sneered.

Megatron set Jumba to the floor just as more strange vehicles entered the hangar.

"Are these more of those…whatever the robot called himself?" the scientist questioned.

As if to answer Jumba's question, the vehicles transformed, revealing Starscream, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Guess that's a yes."

Starscream circled around Jumba with a curious expression in his optics.

"So…this is the scientist that created these creatures?" said Starscream.

"Yes, you stupid nacho chicken!" Hamsterviel exclaimed.

Megatron didn't bother to stick up for Starsrceam.

"I created a genetic experiment," Jumba corrected.

"Ah, so you do admit it," Megatron grinned.

"You saw 626. Tried to bite you and you called him 'insect' Is where teeth marks on your finger are from!" Jumba pointed, causing everyone else to look.

Megatron growled while Starscream snickered at the sight of the Deception leader's bite marks.

"Shut up!" Megatron roared.

"Ehh," interrupted Jumba, "I only made one experiment, so I can't help you out in making more."

"I funded more than _**one**_!" Hamsterviel scoffed.

Angry, Megatron grabbed Jumba and lifted him to his face.

"So you lied to me!" scolded Megatron.

"No. I only have one," disagreed Jumba, "others were unsuccessful."

"We will see," growled Megatron, "where are the other experiments?"

"I don't have them," Jumba admitted.

Irritated, Megatron dropped Jumba to the floor. The scientist grunted in pain before pushing himself to his feet.

"So what do you need me for?" the scientist asked irritably.

Megatron switched glances between Jumba and Hamsterviel.

"We can at least get a ransom out of them," Hamsterviel thought, "now, what to demand as payment."

Hamsterviel paced around the hangar while trying to think of a good ransom. Megatron stood and folded his arms impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"I got it! The other six-hundred twenty-five!" Hamsterviel exclaimed.

Jumba let out an amused chuckle.

"You can search all over the galaxy," taunted Jumba, "but you'll never find my experiments."

"We shall see," Hamsterviel snarled.

* * *

The following morning has been quiet at the Pelekai house. Gantu hadn't slept since Jumba was taken, convinced it was somehow his fault. As a result, he didn't feel like getting up, so he just lay in bed. He didn't even notice Lilo and Stitch slipping into his room with concerned expressions on their faces. He just stared up at the ceiling. Even Nani and Pleakley noticed. Lilo leaned closer to Stitch's ear.

"Stitch," Lilo whispered, "do you have ideas on how to cheer him up?"

Stitch shrugged.

"Meega don't know what wrong," admitted Stitch.

Sighing, Lilo crept up to the former captain's bed, making sure her footsteps were as quiet as possible. If he noticed, he didn't show it. Lilo made a glance at Stitch, compelling him to skitter up to the bed. Still, Gantu didn't seem to notice them. Now Nani was starting to get concerned, too. Had she been too hard on him last night? Just because he failed to save Jumba didn't mean he hadn't tried. She'd watched him run after the Decepticon, trying to shoot it down. It had just been too fast for him. This did not deter the Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment as they climbed onto the bed and crawled over until they were sitting next to his head.

"What?" he said flatly, with no emotion at all.

"Dad," Lilo whispered, "are you ok?"

"I failed. Again," he answered, "I said I'd protect us and I failed to do so."

Lilo gently placed her hand on the former captain's tusk.

"I don't blame you," assured Lilo, "we were all caught off-guard."

"But it wasn't your job to do," objected Gantu, "it was mine. I told your sister-nay, _**promised**_ her-that I'd protect us. And I didn't."

Lilo embraced herself to Gantu's face, catching him off-guard.

"Lilo, I…Are you trying to tell me something?" Gantu stammered.

Upon cue, Stitch crawled to the other side of Gantu's head and hugged his face.

"We'll get him back," Lilo assured Gantu.

"How can you be sure?" Gantu asked.

Nani smiled, watching her little sister at work. She could see Lilo had already won the Shaelek over.

"We'll just need to find him," suggested Lilo, "there has to be a reason why Megatron wanted Jumba."

Suddenly, Gantu remembered something.

"That thing he gave Pleakley! It must have something to do with that!" Gantu exclaimed.

The former captain sat up, prompting Lilo and Stitch to cling onto him as they now sat on his shoulders.

"Pleakley!" Gantu called, "where is the thing Jumba gave you?"

"I…uh…hid it," stammered Pleakley.

"Get it," Gantu instructed, "it may give us a clue to saving Jumba."

"But Jumba said not to open it!" reminded Pleakley, "remember?"

"Yes, I do," nodded Gantu, "but if it could help him, we don't have a choice."

Sighing, Pleakley reluctantly skittered into his room. After a long while, he returned with the container in his hands.

"I know I said not to open it," Gantu said, "but considering the circumstances, we have no choice. If we know what this is, we may be able to figure out who would be trying to get their hands on it. And who would be dumb enough to make a deal with the Decepticons."

"I-I hope this doesn't turn into a disaster," Pleakley stammered.

Pleakley nervously set down the container.

"Does anyone know how to open it?" Nani asked.

"Not even I know," admitted Pleakley.

Stitch looked at the container and then pressed a button. Seconds later, the sphere turned into a hologram while it displayed a strange creature.

"What _**is**_ that?" Pleakley asked.

"No idea," Gantu answered.

"COUSIN!" Stitch cried.

"Cousin?" paused Lilo.

Lilo carefully examined the strange creature in the hologram.

"Oh, this must be another experiment!" warbled Lilo.

"The other 625!" Gantu exclaimed, "but who would be after them?"

Lilo glanced at Gantu.

"Do you know anyone Jumba used to work with?" Lilo asked.

"Er, no," Gantu admitted.

"I'll do some more snooping and see if his computer has anything useful to us," Pleakley said reluctantly.

Pleakley skittered into his and Jumba's shared room.

"So which experiment should we test first?" asked Lilo.

"What about 625?" Gantu suggested, "it's probably the one that's most like Stitch."

"Ok," nodded Lilo.

Lilo pressed on the button and the container ejected the experiment pod.

"How do we activate it?" Nani asked.

Before anyone could respond, Pleakley emerged from the room with the computer in his hands.

"How do we activate it?" Gantu repeated.

Pleakley opened the flap of the computer and typed down a search query.

"According to this journal," replied Pleakley, "you expose the pods to water."

"Got it," Gantu nodded.

Once Lilo handed the pod to the former captain, Gantu pulled out some dead flowers from a vase and dropped the pod into the vase. The water instantly activated the experiment, which flopped onto the floor.

"Aloha, cousin!" chirped Stitch, waving his hand.

The yellow experiment staggered to his feet and gazed at Stitch.

"He even _**looks**_ like Stitch," Gantu observed.

"Say what?" replied 625, staring at Gantu.

"You look a lot like 626," the Shaelek pointed to Stitch.

"Pfft!" scoffed 625, "yeah, right!"

625 stalked over to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd take offense," Gantu muttered.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Nani screamed at the experiment.

Nani sprinted into the kitchen while 625 was ransacking the refrigerator.

"Blitznak," Gantu swore.

"Stop saying that! Something always goes wrong when you say that!" Pleakley cried.

Nani yanked 625 away from the fridge, eliciting a cry of protest from the experiment.

"Hey!" he complained, "I was getting ingredients for sandwiches!"

"How do you even know how to make a sandwich?" Pleakley asked.

625 didn't respond as he struggled to free himself from Nani's grip.

"Stitch, a little help here?" she asked.

Upon cue, Stitch scampered into the kitchen and approached 625.

"Guard the fridge!" Nani cried.

Nodding in agreement, Stitch scampered up to the refrigerator and extended his arms in a protective stance.

"Thank you," Nani gasped, having to let go of 625.

"Oh, come on!" protested 625, "I get cranky if I don't eat at least one sandwich!"

Gantu gave Lilo a confused glance as she sighed.

"Ok, you can take Pudge's," said Lilo.

Lilo stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the sandwich she preserved for Pudge before handing it to 625.

"Wow, thanks!" chirped 625.

"I can always make Pudge another one," Lilo said.

625 didn't respond as he wolfed down the sandwich.

"Now what?" Pleakley asked.

"Show cousins to Autobots?" suggested Stitch.

"Good idea," agreed Gantu, "maybe they cam help us figure out what that Con was up to."

Upon cue, Stitch lifted the experiment pod container into his arms.

"Let's all go," Gantu suggested, "since we all saw the Con."

"We haven't even eaten yet!" reminded Pleakley.

"Get it to go," Nani suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Lilo.

"Oh, _**fine**_ ," Pleakley complained.

Gantu led Lilo, Nani, Pleakley, 625 and Stitch out of the house. They wandered away from it and through the thick woods.

"It's not far from here," Gantu mentioned.

After a long while, they reached the Autobots' cave. There, Bumblebee was patrolling the entrance.

"We have some new Intel on our Con visit," Gantu reported.

"Oh? What is it?" chirped Bumblebee.

"The Con may be working for someone who is after Jumba's experiments," clarified Gantu.

Stitch held out the experiment pod container in front of Bumblebee, allowing the yellow Autobot to examine it.

"This is what we think they're after," Nani added.

Upon glancing at Nani, Bumblebee yelped and jumped back, startled.

"Whoa!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "who's she?!"

"That's my sister, Nani," Lilo clarified.

Bumblebee focused his optics on Pleakley, who fidgeted nervously.

"That's Pleakley," Gantu informed.

"Oh," commented Bumblebee, "she looks pretty strange to me."

"She's actually a he," Gantu corrected.

Several Autobots shot Pleakley questioning looks.

"Oh?" objected Sideswipe, "then why is he wearing women's clothing?"

"I've asked myself the same thing," Gantu replied, "and I don't know if I actually want an answer."

"And show him some respect, Sideswipe!" scolded Sentinel.

"Please," Gantu scoffed, "he and Jumba do worse to each other."

Pleakley folded his arms and pouted.

"Well you do," Gantu insisted.

"He's right," Nani added, "you do."

"Can we get back to the subject now?" demanded Pleakley.

"The Con who took Jumba," reminded Gantu, "fit your description perfectly. Red eyes, looked like it could eat me for dinner, and uglier than Hamsterviel."

Sentinel let out an enthusiastic hum.

"You know which one it was?" Gantu asked.

"Megafreak," Jazz answered, "the Con leader himself."

"I'd like to know how that container works," requested Sentinel.

"I'm not sure _**we**_ even know," Nani admitted.

Stitch jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ih! Ih! Meega show you!" clamored Stitch.

"All right," sighed Sentinel, "let's see."

Upon cue, Stitch pressed on the container's button, causing the sphere to turn into a hologram.

"Fascinating," Sentinel observed.

Stitch pressed on the button which caused the hologram to switch between displays of different experiments.

"Hmm," Sentinel said thoughtfully, "primitive-by Cybertronian standards, I mean-yet impressive."

Stitch continued to browse through the experiment display, which was starting to bore 625.

"Anybody got a sandwich?" 625 asked loudly.

Again, the Autobots gave each other confused looks, except Sentinel, who merely said "Type of Earth food" without even looking up from the container. Stitch soon stopped at 221's display.

"Is this one important?" Sentinel asked.

"I believe Jumba has more knowledge of the experiments than I do," Gantu admitted.

"Why would Stitch stop at this one, I wonder," Sentinel stroked his beard, thinking.

Stitch pressed another button, and the container ejected an experiment pod. Sentinel carefully picked it up.

"This is—"

Sentinel was cut off when the twins ran into him and the large tank of water they'd been carrying splashed all over Sentinel…and the experiment pod he'd been holding.

"All right," Sentinel snarled loudly, "get over here, you slaggers!"

But the twins were too busy staring at the light where the pod had been.

"Oohhhh," crooned Sunstreaker.

"What in Primus' name is _**that**_?!" Sentinel exclaimed.

The elder Prime was the closest electrical thing to the experiment, unfortunately. Without warning, 221 burrowed itself into Sentinel. There was a deafening, inhuman, horrid sound that they realized was Sentinel howling in pain from the power surge of more current than his body was meant to handle. Of course, this drew Optimus' attention.

" _Nasutn'on_!" panicked Optimus.

"Autobots, stay back!" warned Ironhide.

Sentinel writhed and seized and finally crumpled to the ground as the experiment left him.

"Oh, no, no, no!" panicked Pleakley, "this is a total disaster!"

"Calm down, Pleakley!" Gantu snapped, "you're not helping anything."

Pleakley was, unfortunately, too frightened to even listen as he skittered around the area. Ratchet took only a few seconds to examine Sentinel.

"Cut it out, spider thing!" Ratchet growled, examining Sentinel, "he's not hurt, just knocked unconscious."

"Maybe we should find Stitch's cousin before he causes more trouble," mentioned Lilo, scratching her head.

"You have a point," Gantu agreed.

At the same time, Pleakley tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. Nani groaned in frustration. Still, someone had to decide who should go after 221.

"Cousin!" Stitch cried running after him.

Before anyone could stop her, Lilo ran after Stitch.

"Oh blitznak," Gantu muttered as he went after them.

Since Nani, Pleakley and the Autobots were left behind, they gave each other confused glances. All Optimus could do was watch Ratchet as he treated Sentinel.

"You know," mentioned Ironhide, "there could be Cons roaming on this island."

"You mean there's more than one of those things?" Nani exclaimed.

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"Oh no," Nani gasped, "Lilo!"

Upon cue, Arcee, Elita One and Chromia took a few steps forward.

"Find them," Optimus instructed, "but make sure none of them, not even the electric creature, is harmed."

"You got it, Optimus," nodded Arcee.

"And keep an optic out for Cons!" Ironhide called after them.

Chroma nodded as she placed her hand on Ironside's shoulder.

"Since when have I not kept an optic out for Decepticons?" she remarked.

Ironhide smiled.

"Kick some aft for me," he said.

"Right," agreed Chromia.

Arcee, Chromia and Elita One left the cavern entrance and began racing across the island.

Meanwhile, Gantu raced through the trees trying not to lose sight of Lilo ahead of him. At the same time, she tried to keep up with Stitch's footsteps.

"Split up!" Gantu called, "cut him off on both sides!"

Lilo paused in her tracks and glanced at Gantu as she took a few moments to catch her breath.

"You got it," nodded Lilo.

Stitch continued in his straight line, while Lilo veered to the right and Gantu headed off to the left. It was times like this that Gantu wished he were an avian or at least half-avian species. Still, this was the only option he could think of to catch the experiment. He just hoped the others could help when he saw a flash off to his right. Like lightning, Gantu shot off after the flash. It seemed that luck was on his side for once. Like a panther, he leapt out on top of his query, the experiment not seeing him soon enough to react. He quickly trapped it in an insulated net, so it couldn't electrocute him.

"I got it!" he called to Lilo and Stitch.

After a couple minutes, Lilo and Stitch scurried into the scene.

"Finally, I do something right," Gantu muttered, holding the snared experiment in his hand.

Once Lilo and Stitch were close enough to Gantu, they carefully peered into the net and examined the experiment as it tried thrashing around in a failed attempt to free itself.

"Calm down!" the Shaelek told the experiment, as though it would help, "we are not going to hurt you."

221 eventually stopped struggling and carefully examined his captors.

"Thank you," Gantu muttered, "Stitch, see of you can talk to him…her…it."

"Okie-taka," Stitch nodded.

Gantu stood back to give him room, large blue eyes darting around them, watching for anything unfriendly. Stitch tilted his head to the side, causing 221 to imitate his movements. Gantu edged towards a soft rustling in the trees. Was there someone spying on them?

"Show yourself," the Shaelek growled, his hand going to his weapon.

Lilo kept her eyes locked onto the former captain as Stitch continued to keep his eyes on 221. He slowly reached out toward the sound, cringing at the thought that something might be wrong. Just as he reached the trees, there was a loud roar and a screech as a robotic cat and bird exploded from the trees, followed by a small humanoid robot. Startled, the former captain fired at the drones. Laserbeak scratched at the Shaelek's face with his talons, beating at him with his wings, while Gantu tried to swat him off. Lilo and Stitch could only watch in horror at the moment.

"What are we going to do?" Lilo panicked.

Stitch growled and leapt at Ravage, the two rolling over each other as they fought. Gantu seized this chance and yanked Laserbeak off him.

"Decepticon trog!" Gantu snarled, pinning one of Laserbeak's wings under his foot.

The Shaelek aimed his gun at the bird drone as it squirmed under his foot. Seeing this, Frenzy attacked, throwing his spinning blade weapons. But these were weapons meant for combat with smaller drones like himself, and so they barely left a mark on Gantu, who was at least ten times Frenzy's size. Gantu smirked and fired, an energon pulse stunning the bird Con. He quickly pulled out his communicator to alert the others.

"Gantu calling Autobots," he reported, "I have three Cons at my location, one unconscious, two still attacking. We have the loose experiment as well."

"Arcee, Elita and Chromia are on their way," Optimus assured over the com-link.

"Good. Gantu out."

He put away the communicator and started scanning the trees for the three Autobots, but he didn't pay attention to Ravage until he felt the cat's sharp claws digging into his back as Ravage bit at his neck. Grunting in pain, the former captain struggled to reach around his back to yank off the panther-like Deception drone. A sudden energon blast relieved him of his feline burden.

"This is why I'm not a cat person," Arcee remarked.

While using one hand to caress his bite mark, Gantu turned his head at Arcee.

"Sorry about that. Nothing Ratchet won't know how to fix," the femme sighed.

"Nice job with the tinfoil turkey, though," Chromia remarked, gesturing to the unconscious Laserbeak.

"And Frenzy's out as well," added Elita.

Sure enough, Stitch had managed to tie the cassette's spindly limbs and body into a big knot. Gantu smiled when he heard Lilo laughing at Frenzy's unfortunate situation.

"Metal trog," he growled.

Stitch danced around in front of Frenzy, making faces at him. Still, Gantu ambled over to check on 221. The experiment was staring, confused, at what he'd just witnessed. The former captain carefully lifted the net.

"Are you injured?" Gantu looked at the yellow experiment, concerned.

After a short moment of silence, 221 shook his head.

"That's a relief. Can I trust you not to attack us or run away again?" Gantu requested.

221 didn't say anything, but he could only give the Shaelek a blank stare.

"Stay with 626," the giant offered.

Gantu placed the net next to Stitch, where 221 imitated his body language.

"Ask if he's going to run away or attack us, Stitch," Arcee instructed.

Stitch babbled to 221 in his language while Lilo, Gantu and the Autobot femmes stared in anticipation. Frenzy continued grumbling in rapid Decepticon speech, yet the Shaelek, the Hawaiian girl, the experiments or even the Autobot femmes didn't pay attention to him. Arcee heard her com-link go off so she answered it.

"Optimus calling Arcee," the femme's com-link sounded, "did you find and neutralize the Decepticons?"

"We took care of Soundwave's lackeys," nodded Arcee.

"Good. Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked over the com-link.

Arcee double-checked Gantu's bite wound.

"Apart from Ravage biting the giant shark," answered Arcee, "we're fine."

"Shaelek," Gantu corrected, "I am _**not**_ a Terran marine animal!"

Arcee gave Gantu a blank stare.

"Sorry, sir," she blurted.

"Gantu," he grunted, "it's Gantu."

Still, Arcee returned her focus to her com-link.

"Report back to base. Bring the Decepticons, but disable their tracking devices and navigation systems," Optimus ordered over the com-link.

"You got it, Optimus," Arcee nodded.

Once Arcee ended the transmission, she knelt down and searched Frenzy for his tracking device and navigation system. The drone could only yell and screech in protest as she removed them. Likewise, Elita and Chromia inspected Ravage and Laserbeak. The Cons, except for Laserbeak, protested the whole time. Since the Autobot femmes were persistent, they succeeded in removing the tracking devices and navigation systems.

"Now what?" Gantu asked.

"Back to base," said Chromia.

"Cover their optics!" warned Elita, "can't be too safe."

"Okie-taka!" Stitch nodded.

The blue experiment tilted his head in search for something that could be used as blindfolds. He used one of Frenzy's limbs on him, and Laserbeak's wings on Ravage and Laserbeak. When he was done, Stitch gave Lilo, Gantu and the Autobot femmes a thumbs up.

"Oooooookaaaay, then," said Chromia, "back to base."


End file.
